


Seashells and Ice cream

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Beta Scott McCall, Cute, M/M, Mermaid Claudia Stilinski, Mermaid John Stilinski, Mermaid Stiles Stilinski, Mermaids, Mutual Pining, Royal Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: He wanted to feel the sand, he wanted to listen to the lovely music from the summer fair, he wanted to live and if he finally gets to talk to the cute guy who runs on the beach everyday well that’s just a plus and maybe he can give him some seashells. OrPerson A is a merperson who got washed up injured on shore. Person B is owns a house on the beach and finds them only to take them back to their house so they can recover from their illness/injury (bonus: Person B doesn’t have a pool so Person A is stuck inside a small bathtub) spin off





	1. Beginnings

The ocean was vast, almost eternal in a sense doesn’t matter how far you traveled or the depth you traveled, you were always surrounded by others. The few humans who tended to believe in mermaids thought they where these beautiful women, bare breasts with long blonde hair who stayed on rocks all day enticing sailors but the reality was a bit different.

 

Mermaids varied, depending where they where born, if the sun shinned brighter on their coasts the pigment of their scales varied, where they were placed on their body as well.

 

If they originated from the depths of the ocean their skin was pale as the snow, big beady eyes that occupied the majority of their face that helped them travel in a place where light did not reach, a translucent eyelid protecting their eyes, razor sharp teeth with fangs, little to no hair on their bodies the embodiment of a perfect predator.

 

Little was seen of them as they rarely traveled out of their domain, they always created chaos where they traveled. They didn’t believe in laws, they were ruled by a very primal instinct, attacking others who disobeyed or looked at them the wrong way, eating what they saw fit. Murder, stealing, violation was not in their vocabulary. The council rarely wanted to associate themselves with them. Years ago both parties came to a decision no one would trespass the other’s domain and if they did they had to adhere to the rules that the other party had.

 

When Stiles was born his father had imbedded him to never stray to the darkness, that the ocean was beautiful but didn’t forgive easy. He was a curious boy who loved to swim with dolphins, sharks, visit the different reefs, collect seashells and old trinkets from sunken ships.

 

Mermaids are naturally curious, they love to explore to devour information, observe and catalogue but Stiles went further, to him nothing was too danger, nothing was impossible to find or get. It made his parents more relentless with his protection, considering he was the sole heir and the next leader of their pod. People adored him, he was an energetic, loving child who constantly listened to others especially the elders stories, entertained the children telling them stories about Poseidon’s adventures, educating himself with what being a leader meant, how to build alliances and other’s customs.

 

Stiles once encountered humans on a boat years ago, he watched from afar, hearing the music, the loud singing and clinks of glass they radiated happiness. He tried to get closer but felt a hard hand on his shoulder as he turned around he saw his guard, Jordan Parrish with a stern look. His father had warned the man many times to watch Stiles, as if he was still a child. As he looked over his shoulder watching the boat fade in the distance he felt a yearning to know more.

 

He was curious from then on trying to reach closer to land, years studying them from afar, learning from the elders they all had a negative connation “humans leave destruction in their path” “they’ve contaminated our home” “all they know is how to kill” but he didn’t believe them, how could those men who seemed so happy, so carefree be so evil.

 

When mermaids turned 24 they were of age, no longer having to belong with the pod, free to travel the world, learning everything they wanted. Not being weak from being too far from the others. The purpose of the passage was that everyone who was in the pod belonged because they wanted to. The ocean feels, it can sense when one is hindered. The waves and the weather cry in anguish. But most importantly you were allowed near land

 

After Stiles had come to age he knew what he wanted to do he just needed to find the perfect place, not too populated, homey, contaminated free or at least tolerable for his skin. He traveled far away not with the intent of being away from home, from his family but it just happened.

 

He ended up the Atlantic Ocean it had been months, he got all the way to brazil coasting the warm waters coasting back up passing by pink dolphins, whales. Watching far away how the humans interacted with each other, swimming with their young, laying in the sun with slim to none protection on their body it confused him as he watched them, he could sense fear as they grew farther from the coast but that didn’t deter them in the least.

 

He kept finding humans more interesting.

 

 

Stiles found a quaint beach, the waves were stronger, homes near the coast, and the pollution in the ocean was manageable he watched for the first week seeing when the beach was alone, it seemed almost enclose in a way he always saw the same people, which was strange at first but then he assumed they must live in those big houses which didn’t particularly seem safe.

 

He had just collected some jewelry he found when he sensed someone he peered over his shoulder, a man was running on the beach Stiles lowered himself in the water, this way only his eyes were visible. He could hear the faint music the wind picked up and he was able to smell the man’s happiness, waving at an elderly woman who was eating he didn’t stop running. Stiles followed him as best as he could. The man stopped at a cove he watched as he stood breathing in the air, sweat staining his shirt making it cling to his body in the process his muscles jumped as he stretched.

 

Stiles felt himself swim closer he knew it was dangerous the possibility of his scales being visible the ones that ran along his arms, chest and collarbone traveling to his neck but it felt like a pull almost like it was calling to him. It made him want to sing, to call to the man, to pull him towards the ocean. When he felt the water reach below his nose it was if the man sensed him as well, he turned to look at the ocean red eyes connecting with his. Stiles immediately ducked swimming all the way down to the ocean floor, watching, waiting as he laid on the ocean floor.

 

When Stiles resurfaced a bit farther and hidden, the man was still there looking around his toes barely reaching the water when a dark haired woman yelled “Derek! Come on mom’s meeting the local alpha and wants us to be there” Stiles watched as the man paused still looking towards the ocean but then turned his gaze towards the woman. He watched them walk away as he clutched the rock he was supporting himself “Derek” it felt right saying his name maybe he’ll see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh i forgot to write clearly you can see many things changed, Since Derek didn't go through the whole Kate thing he isn't as closed off, Stiles is 24 his true personality will shine through but he's basically a prince so you have to act the part.
> 
> The rest of the gang is Derek's pack, Scott is his beta no bad blood between them.
> 
> Ask me if you have any questions or want me to clear something up, either way in the story i'll be explaining everything else a little bit of backstory on everyone


	2. tentative touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek meet, curiosity on both parts ensue

Stiles watched from a far, the man’s large family running around the beach some of them where basking in the sun others playing with a ball, whatever they were cooking smelled wonderful. He had come across werewolves only once in his trip a pack near Brazil, they had been wonderful people who bought him books to read and food to eat.

 

Derek was managing the grill with someone who looked like an older version of him both men smiling as they chatted. The majority of them looked like family having similar characteristics but there where a handful of them that looked different then the others, a curly haired boy who was stuffing his face with food, a blonde women wearing a red bikini while laying on a lounge chair beside a darker man who had a protective arm thrown over her shoulder, a boy with a crooked jaw that sat beside a another blonde men both of them in deep conversation, lastly two women, a strawberry blonde and a dark haired girl.

 

He dunked himself completely in the water, drifting under the waves as he searched the ocean floor, he found a necklace with three spirals he wiped the sand off as he tilted it to the side watching the sun reflect off the metal material he held it between his fingers as he drifted away

 

Stiles watched the sea turtles move with ease in the currents, some coming towards him to watch him inches away from his face. Stiles laughed as he watched their little tales wiggle, he went further he saw boats pass above him, he could feel the contamination weigh on him as he reached further in. He saw a shark on the floor of the ocean as he got closer he smelled the blood. Humans had cut the primary and secondary dorsal alongside its pectoral fin, he was left for dead bleeding out.

 

“Hey little guy” he laid his tail on the ocean floor as he lifted the shark on to his lap, rubbing a hand down his side “It’ll be okay, it wont hurt anymore” the taste of blood was thicker, he couldn’t heal animals it went against nature and the natural order of things his father had told him many times after he failed miserably in reviving his own seals.

 

Stiles had studied this shark before, a sand tiger they seem intimidating at first glance with their larger bodies and evident sharp teeth sticking out, even if their mouths are closed. They’re docile creatures who can live up to 15 years or more, never harming humans or mermaids only hunting fish or squids, they hunted in groups protecting each other. Even if they’re vastly few left humans are withering them down to nothing and for what?

 

He smelled the sharks fear, misery. He did what he knew best, he sang. Letting the vibrations travel the ocean floor, he let his tail thump on the floor as he rubbed the sharks nose before he knew it they where surrounded by other sharks, they were keeping their distance the apprehensive nature still intact.

 

Suddenly the shark burrowed closer to his lap, nipping at his fingers in till he laid completely still. Stiles stayed with him a bit longer his hands trembling.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles found himself near the cove again, this time he was sitting on the rock the irony was not lost on him. It was late at night as he watched the waves crash against his gold tail, he knew humans were controversial a somewhat violent species but he never witnessed it up close, he rested his palms faced down behind him as he leaned back looking at the moon.

 

“It’s you” he wiped his head around seeing Derek standing a couple of feet away from him, Stiles automatically flashed his eyes a golden tint matching the alphas red, he felt himself fidget calculating how fast he could escape “I’m sorry if I’ve frighten you. I thought I was imagining things when I saw a man in the ocean suddenly disappear, I’m Derek”

 

He noticed Derek hadn’t moved from his spot, letting his hand fall to his side making sure Stiles knew he wasn’t trouble, that he wasn’t going to hurt him. He took the time to look at the man, from here it was easier to make out the tint of his eyes, a kaleidoscope, he couldn’t pinpoint what color predominated the other, a trimmed beard covering most of his face traveling down his neck. The shirt he was wearing ran snugged on his body he noticed they had thumbholes which he found endearing, his feet were bare, the end of his pants getting wet from the water “I’m Stiles”

 

“Can I come closer?” Derek asked.

 

Stiles nodded “You’re going to get wet” he watched the corner of the man’s mouth tick upwards as he kneeled down rolling the cuff of his jeans up. Derek slowly made his way to the rock, the water reaching below his knees

They stayed in silence both watching the ocean and the moon’s reflection on the water, he felt the curiosity bubble inside him “Why do humans do such cruel things?” he glanced towards Derek who furrowed his eyebrows “I saw a shark today, his fins had been cut he was bleeding on the ocean floor. He was completely alone and scared, sharks are docile they are great predators but they’ve been decimated by humans, they fear them and I don’t know why” he heard a growl escape from Derek’s mouth his eyes bleeding red as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“I’ve been trying to prevent that from happening here, it is illegal but that doesn’t stop others, it’s a practice that’s already been proven false, humans think sharks cant get sick, that they are immune to diseases and if you consume it you’ll receive various benefits like a longer life”

 

“But that’s stupid, it’s purely cartilage just like humans have” he scoffed

 

“I know some are more ignorant than others, they refuse to learn doesn’t matter how many times we tell them but we have laws now, police force, alphas to make sure they follow orders” Derek said

 

“What do you do? You said you’ve been trying to prevent it from happening”

 

“My family owns a couple of homes here, we’d come every summer we could to visit. When I traveled further in you could see life thriving, the corrals filled with fishes everything was better but each year it started dying, when I swam last year all the color was washed out, the corrals slowly dying. I knew I had to something, I talked to the mayor, wrote articles, held fundraiser, handed out pamphlets trying to make people understand finally a law was getting passed but like I said some just ignore it thinking it’s a recommendation and not time in jail”

 

“That’s- really admirable, thank you” he smiled at Derek “I’ve meet a lot of humans on my travels, just a handful of werewolves along the way it’s interesting how everyone has different points of views, how some take action while others like to watch. Doesn’t mean one is less than the other, they’re just different it’s been interesting”

 

He could see the shade of pink splayed over the man’s cheeks, he coughed clearing his throat “What brings you here?”

 

“I’m on my journey of life a free mermaid in a sense, Honestly I was really interested about humans, how they interacted, I’ve never been on land before don’t get me wrong I love the ocean it’s my home but – I like learning about well everything. My father doesn’t allow us near humans, the elders almost made him prohibit it but he made himself clear that after 24 years of age each one makes their chooses but he always would plead to make sure no one found out we existed. We’d probably become an attraction to them”

 

“After werewolves became known, they where the obvious reactions, that we were monsters, more people signed up to be hunters it was scary at first people who had no idea how to hold a gun trying to hunt us down. The most prominent alphas had to fight almost daily to ensure no packs were harmed” Derek turned back to look at the ocean as he spoke

 

“That’s horrible”

 

“The more radical hunters were obviously ecstatic, shoving their views down people’s throat telling everyone horror stories about feral werewolves. It was a long road but finally everything is better than before there had to be laws placed to protect us. They’re still some extremists out there trying to change the laws back. We aren’t allowed in certain business, some refuse to employ werewolves but it’s better than being killed”

 

“That’s- how? Ugh” he leaned towards Derek grabbing his arm “I’m sorry you had to experience that, that your family had to experience that. It shouldn’t be like that no one should have to live through that” Derek glanced down towards his arm, Stiles was about to let go feeling he had overstepped himself when Derek looked up, their eyes locking “Thank you Stiles truly” 

 

“You’ve got cute bunny teeth” Stiles blurted out, his eyes flew wide open because he thought he had passed this phase, that he had gotten the thing that has gotten him in trouble for years under control “uhh I mean, I don’t” he felt himself panicking a bit _good job Stiles_

 

“My mom calls me bunny” Derek said immediately after smelling the panic wafting off of him, grabbing Stiles wrist in the process

 

Stiles face softened “That’s really adorable” he heard yelling, “ I think that’s for you” he smiled

 

Derek turned back looking over his shoulder “Yeah” he turned back letting go of Stiles’ wrist “Will I see you again?”

 

“You want to see me again?” he voice filled with hope, Derek nodded shyly

 

“Tomorrow then, I’ll be near” he grinned as he pushed himself towards the ocean, letting his upper body do most of the work, the water cooling him down as it consumed his tail “Bye Derek”

 

“Goodnight Stiles” Stiles watched Derek walk all the way back, in till he silhouette was consumed in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what i get for doing something ocean related, i have to investigate a bunch to make sure i'm not writing something completely ridiculous about sharks or turtles but not everything situational wise is true.
> 
> Mermaid stiles is a favorite of mine, anyway hope you enjoy!


	3. Captivating colors

Stiles opens his eyes his vision blurred as he takes in his surroundings, stretching his arms over his head a shiver running down his back as he untangled himself. Swimming towards green algae letting his tail relish in the sensation rubbing loose algae between his scales.

 

The sun was barely peaking through the water as he headed towards another location he hasn’t explored yet. Stiles was always cautious making sure there were barely any humans and that he always had a way out just in case. He prides himself on how cautious he is, he’s heard terrible stories that he doesn’t ever want to experience himself.

 

Finally the sun was blaring through the waves, making the water shimmer in the process. As he got closer to the shore he saw plastic floating on the surface, fishes getting a bit too close for comfort. Stiles started collecting them before they could harm anyone, peaking out, his eyes scanning the pier it was still early as he swam closer placing clumps of plastic over the wooden pier quickly returning back into the water but someone caught his eyes.

 

He smiled as he swam a bit closer watching a child play with a dog, the little girl throwing a stick into the water giggling as the big black lab swam out and back every time.

 

* * *

 

Stiles found himself laying on his back as he let the waves lull him to relaxation, his senses still sharp just in case as he closed his eyes.

 

He immediately sensed Derek as he turned on his stomach watching him swim towards him, Stiles hadn’t even noticed at what moment he swam back to this place, it was unconscious decision, he dunked himself under the water, submerging inches away from Derek who seemed to have guessed what he was going to do “Hey Derek” he smiled as he watched the waves making Derek sway a bit

 

“Hey, it might be a lot to ask but my sister wants to meet you, if that’s okay. She has been pestering me since I mentioned you”

 

He grinned “She’s never meet a mermaid huh?” he watched Derek shake his head, it dawned on him that Derek talked about him in front of his family, that made him feel fuzzy inside “I’d love to meet her”

 

Derek let out a breath “Prepare yourself, she’s terrible” but Stiles noticed he said it with such warmth and adoration “That’s her right?” he stared behind Derek watching a women run towards the ocean

 

“Unfortunately” Derek sighed

 

“I can hear you derbear!” She yelled as she dived into the water

 

“Don't tell me i didn't warned you” Derek said exasperated, Stiles felt himself chuckle at the interaction, he always wondered what it would be like to have siblings.

 

She emerged from the water completely drenched, her black hair sleeked back, the sun glistening off her skin as she swam in place a big grin on her face “So you’re Stiles, you weren’t lying Derek, he is cute”

 

“Laura” Derek groaned as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. Stiles felt his face heat up as he extended his hand “Hi” he wondered if the whole family was this level of attractive or maybe it was a werewolf thing.

 

“As you can tell I’m Laura” she shook his hand “whoa” her mouth fell into a small ‘o’ as she turned his hand over lightly touching his fingers, he forgot humans tended to have minimum webbing on their hands, he wiggled his fingers for her “Can I touch it?” she asked

 

“Laura, really?” Derek narrowed his eyes

 

“What?? It’s not a weird thing unless you make it weird baby bro” she smirked

 

“It’s okay, you can touch it” he chuckled, he watched as she gently prodded his webbing with her index finger, her eyes traveled to his neck all the way to his collarbone “It’s okay, they wont prick you”

 

“It doesn’t hurt?” Derek asked

 

“No, they’re part of me, just like if someone were to touch your claws. My scales are the equivalent working like an additional armor”

 

“Do the colors have special meaning?” Laura gazed across the red and golden tinted scales scattered along Stiles body even what she could see of his tail was completely gold.

 

“The golden scales are reserved for royal blood, scales are personalized per individual, different mermaids have different shades of color depending their- well what I would compare it to is our soul”

 

“So they represent who you are, what does red mean?” Laura asked

 

“It’s associated with fire, blood, energy, strength, passion and determination. They don’t appear in till we’re a bit older, they can change depending on your decisions and what you do. Sometimes its frown upon by the elders because they associate that you did something bad but that’s not necessarily true. Sorry I tend to talk a lot” he smiled shyly

 

“Don’t apologize, you know a lot, you should be proud of it” Derek said with a stern voice leaving no room for rebuttal

 

“We actually love hearing about this, our dad would love to meet you he’s a sucker for all of this, he collects old books about everything I have a feeling you two will get along great” Laura winked “But come on Der, mom told us we had another meeting today but don’t think you can get ride of me, of us so easily! Later today the whole pack will be heading further in to go snorkeling want to come?” Laura smiled

 

Stiles felt warmth bloom in his chest “Sure”

 

“You’ll be able to find us?” Laura asked

 

“You do know I can communicate with animals right? Don’t worry I’ll find you” he glanced around lowering himself into the water as he saw more surfers appearing “I have to go” he smiled at them just as he was about to completely lower himself into the water he took one last quick glance at Derek who gave him a soft smile, that made his heart beat faster.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles occupied himself as he found an underwater cave, hiding some of what he considered his most beautiful seashells and trinkets he found, a freshwater eel appears before him slithering around his waist he let his fingers trail the eels body as he gave him thanks leaving the cave in the process.

 

He arrived near the boat in record time, he tended to take his time and leisure but he wanted to challenge himself. Stiles bobbed above the water watching them for a moment before Derek spotted him “Dudeee” Stiles shifted his gaze towards the tan crooked jaw boy, his gaze in utter excitement as he gawked at Stile tail, Stiles gave him a small wave.

 

“This is Scott” Derek rolled his eyes as he stared at the childlike attitude his beta took

 

“Nice to meet you” Stiles smiled

 

“Dude your teeth are super sharp” Scott exclaimed as he leaned over the railing

 

“I am a predator” Stiles grinned elongating his fangs in the process

 

“Dude” Scott repeated in awe, Derek chuckled as he lightly pushed Scott “could you get the others?” Scott nodded as he stumbled back.

 

Derek took off his shirt, heading towards the stern of the boat as he sat down dipping his feet in first, aviators sitting on his face as he gave Stiles a smile as he watched him swim closer towards him “Hey”

 

“Hey” Stiles felt warmth on his face as he dragged his gaze across Derek’s bare chest “How’d your meeting go?

 

Derek sighed as he cracked his neck in the process “tedious and overwhelming, what did you do?”

 

“oh nothing interesting, watched some dolphins play around, saw cute seals same old same old, nothing interesting” he winked

 

“I hate you” Derek chuckled, Stiles decided he liked that sound and wanted to hear Derek laugh more possibly make him smile so he could see his bunny teeth.

 

He felt two immense presences, instantly recognizing one _Laura_ he had to assume the other alpha was their mother, a woman who radiated warmth, long dark hair cascading down her shoulders reaching her midriff as she wore a long white dress, she exuded power.

 

She walked down the stairs towards where Derek was sitting lifting her dress as she sat besides him, extending her hand towards Stiles “It’s wonderful to meet you Stiles, I’m Talia Hale”

 

Stiles took her hand shaking it “nice to meet you too” smiling “Hey Laura” she responded by cannonballing right besides him, making her mother laugh as she was splashed by water.

 

Laura re appeared swinging her arms around Stile neck steading herself on his back leaning her cheek against his “So take me to the pretty fishes”

 

“Your wish is my command, ready?” He felt her nod against him, he grabbed her forearm moving back as he slowly dunked them in the water waiting in till she took a deep breath, he created a bubble of air enclosing both of their heads “Open your eyes” he kept the pace slow as he headed lower “You keep amazing me Stiles, I didn’t even know this was possible”

 

“It takes patience and practice to manipulate water not everyone wants to learn beyond the minimum”

 

“Wait so you can control more things? Like what?”

 

“Rain, waves, the wind, stuff like that I tend to avoid messing with nature wouldn’t want to be this weird version of Icarus you know” Stiles said

 

“You continue to amaze me”

 

He grinned “look” he pointed towards a school of colorful fish swarming below them “we can get closer if you want” Laura nodded “Just keep yourself relaxed”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles swam back up as he broke the surface they where more people now all waiting, Laura straightaway started telling everyone what they saw and what Stiles could do. She had her chin hooked on his shoulder as she rounded her legs around his waist “Are you guys going to gawk or actually get in?”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles remembered how Derek talked about visiting the corals all those years, earlier that day he had looked for a few who were still thriving, far away from human touch “I have a surprise for you” Derek raised an eyebrow, Stiles smiled as he held his hand out “Don’t worry I don’t entice men I like” he felt his face burn but thankfully Derek didn’t dwell on it as he grabbed Stiles hand.

 

He took his time as he guided them lower into the ocean, seeing the different sea animals along the way, they finally arrived Stiles watching Derek’s reaction from the corner of his eye as he saw the smile bloom on the man’s face “It’s beautiful”

 

Stiles tugged him closer, watching from a far on how enriched the colors where, contrasting all the fishes swimming in and out but he kept his eyes on Derek observing the carefree expression on his face, the crinkles of his eyes and the soft expression as he continued to hold Stiles hand passing his thumb over Stiles wrist, he felt happiness bubble up inside him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lastly my sister, Ellie she’s the youngest” Derek mused as he laid on his side his cheek resting on his open palm as he faced Stiles who was resting his chin on both of his palms not noticing how close they where to each other “So there’s James, Laura, you, Noah, Cora and finally Ellie?” Derek nodded

 

“Big family, all werewolves?” Stiles asked

 

“Ellie is human” Derek said

 

Stiles smiled “what about your pack?”

 

Derek let out a howl, seconds later five people popped out “The one stuffing his face with chips is Isaac, you already meet Scott, the one with sunglasses is Jackson, Erica and beside her Boyd” they either waved or nodded at him, trying but failing to look at his tail, he lifted his tail for them making Isaac drop his chips on the floor “whoa”

 

“What about the other two?” Stiles asked

 

“Give it a minute” Erica smirked “they’re taking their sweet time”

 

Isaac scoffed “Allison and Lydia if you’re wondering”

 

A strawberry blonde appeared flicking her hair back as she settled her look on Stiles “Nice to meet you, I’m Lydia this is Allison” both of them holding hands, he noticed Allison had an lovable smile, curls falling on her face as she blushed.

 

“Is it true you lure men to their deaths?” Erica asked

 

“Erica” Derek’s voice was stern, his alpha voice bleeding through

 

“It’s okay” he grabbed Derek’s arm “Mermaids can lure men or women it’s an instinctual thing but we have the willpower to stop it. There’s this part of the council that’s in charge of monitoring let say ‘interesting death’ they try their best to control those mermaids because they’re caving into their bloodlust”

 

“So you all have bloodlust?” Jackson asked as he sat down behind Derek taking a swig of his beer

 

“Yes, we aren’t the cookie cutter version human’s tend to have of us now, we’re predators”

 

“Cool” Jackson nodded, they all feel into conversation surrounding who was stronger Derek or Stiles, telling Stiles what they did back home, Scott telling him about all the puppies he had, Lydia wanting to know everything about mermaids prodding at Stiles as if she was soaking and cataloguing everything he told her, what Stiles hadn’t even noticed is that the whole time they were talking he was drawing small circles on Derek’s arm.

 

“Wait, you have a tattoo on your back right?” Stiles asked suddenly, Derek nodded as he sat turning his back to Stiles, he traced the tattoo inciting an involuntary shiver down Derek’s back “I’ve seen this before on a necklace I found a few days back”

 

“Necklace?” Alexander, Derek’s father asked as he appeared leaning against the railing, Stiles lifted his face his palm still splayed on Derek’s back “Yeah, I still have it if you want to see it”

 

“Please” Alexander’s eyes gave a sorrow feeling, Talia coming up behind him and rubbing his back as he whispered in his ear.

 

Stiles sensed that the necklace was something cherished by the man “I’ll be right back then” he nodded sternly as he pushed himself back “It won’t take long”

 

“Stiles you don’t have to do this now“ Alexander spoke up

 

“Stop, It’s important to you isn’t?” Alexander nodded “so it’s a no brainer” he smiled at the older man as he pushed back before he submerged into the water he heard a faint thank you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i introduced a bunch of people!! hope you like this chapter & I just need cute moments between Derek and Stiles
> 
> oh and i'm a sucker for Laura and Stiles friendship i feel like they'd be best friends


	4. Blood spilled

Stiles placed his hands over the ocean floor moving the sand from the trunk he had, lifting the handle he started searching the box, he had forgotten how much stuff he had collected in the time he has been here. Finally feeling the three spirals, clasping the metal between his fingers he finally pulled it out. He traced over the three spirals, metal engravings surrounding each swirl with an intrinsic design over each.

 

He lowered the trunk back to its hiding spot, placing sand over it, telling the stingray close by to keep an eye on it, he watched as the stingray swam up to him waving his pectoral fins, he always thought of them as sea puppies. Stiles placed the necklace over his head clasping it behind his neck. Running his hand over the rocks as he exited the cavern.

 

Gliding across the water passing over algae as he swam back towards the boat, he felt an involuntary smile spread on his face as he thought of the afternoon, meeting Derek’s family and his pack how they all accepted him, made sure to always include him bringing food out and sitting near the water so he wouldn’t be alone.

 

Derek was a completely other story always being near him, his hand brushing against his neck or his arms, subtlety scent marking him, bringing him food, when he considered a question was inappropriate he’d ‘discreetly’ flash his alpha eyes but what interested him more was how happy he smelled, those small smiles directed at him.

 

He was so distracted he almost didn’t hear the faint screeches, whiping his head around concentrating on the sound as he effortlessly moved towards it.

 

A pod of dolphins huddled together, bleeding from puncture wounds, they where trapped in a large metal cage. He saw a boat close by, he knew fishermen hunted dolphins for their meat he had witnessed it first hand. He reached the surface look at the fisherman on board they were distracted busying themselves as they reeled in a large net, he swam back under reassuring them that he was going to get them out.

 

Just as he clasped the metal door bending it, he was struck in the tail a harpoon sticking out instantly causing immense pain in his body he clutched at it ripping it out, he felt something else still imbedded in his skin, bullets piercing the water he ushered the dolphins to get out quickly as he swerved to reach underneath the boat  

  

“There’s nowhere for you to hide!” the man on the boat screamed,  his voice booming as he heard scuffling on the boat, blood kept pouring out of the gash on his tail, creating a mist of blood around him. Stiles stayed underneath the boat as he sang, calling the monster of the sea, his breathing labored as dots started appearing in his vision, he sang louder. The vibrations making the ocean floor ripple.

 

He slammed his fist underneath the boat, creating a large hole. Reaching down to the wound his fingers piercing his skin a sob escaping his mouth, ripping the tracker infused to his skin breaking it in his palm.

 

A kraken, his eights arms slowly reaching the boat creeping its arms to wrap around the hull, Stiles pushed himself away as he watched the creature both of them maintaining eye contact “thank you” he heard the wood creaking as the arms slithered around each crevice.

 

Stiles tried moving but the pain shoot up to his spine, he felt himself seize up, dolphins appeared placing themselves underneath his arms creating a barrier as they pulled him away, he felt immense gratefulness Stiles let himself close his eyes for a bit.

 

* * *

 

 

When Stiles opened his eyes he saw another boat, he felt panic rise in him trying to push himself back when he felt a wet snout on his lower back, he took a deep breath “ok, I trust you guys” as they got closer Derek’s scent reached him, he felt himself melt he was safe “Derek?” he barely raised his voice.

 

 

Derek had a blinding smile but when he finally saw the state Stiles was in he jumped off the second floor, heading to the stern of the boat yelling for his parents, he hauled Stiles up laying Stiles’ upper body over his lap as he pushed Stiles’ hair from his face, his gaze dropping to Stiles tail, blood and black tinted ooze dripping on to the floor of the boat.

 

Laura and his mother ran down the stairs towels and water bottles in toe as Scott brought a bag filled with different vials “we have to clean the wound, this will hurt” Stiles nodded, Derek looked down to Stiles cupping his cheek as he rubbed his thumb along his cheekbone “you’ll be okay, you won’t feel the pain” Stiles smiled a small whimper escaping his mouth as Scott poured ointment on his wound Derek as promised instantly taking the pain away.

 

“What happened?” Alexander asked as he knelt down beside Stiles, guilt washing over him as he saw the necklace laying on Stiles chest

 

“Hunters, they – I didn’t notice it was a trap, they trapped dolphins, stabbing them, everything smelled like blood, their cries were unbearable” Stiles blinked away the tears as he looked up into the sky “As I got closer just enough to break the cage this weird spear thing pierced my skin it wasn’t normal it had something, it started disintegrating my skin”

 

“Hunters aren’t allowed here, Lydia find out who they where” Laura snarled

 

“What did you do?” Talia asked calmly as she dropped a wet towel over his scales

 

Stiles hummed “Thank you, I called a kraken”

 

“A kraken?” Jackson asked

 

Stiles chuckled a bit “Yeah, they exist”

 

“Knew you were a badass” Laura smiled as she poured a water bottle over his arms and chest.

 

“I might fall asleep” he warned Derek, his mind dozing off he noticed black veins on Derek’s arms he had forgotten about the pain “Don’t worry I’ve got you” Derek smiled

 

 

He trusted him and he trusted them.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up completely disorientated if it weren’t for the fact that the whole room smelled like Derek he would be panicking, the room was painted a soft yellow with sunflowers decorating the wall. A warm fuzzy blanket resting underneath his head, turning around Derek was resting against the wall, eyes closed both arms crossed over his chest his lips parted, he watched Derek’s chest fall up and down.

 

“Derek” he waited watching the man’s eyes flutter open, Derek instantly got up kneeling beside him “are you okay?”

 

He smiled as he nodded “Why am I in a bathtub?”

 

Derek passed his hand through his hair scratching at base of his neck “Well your wound wasn’t healing quickly and we couldn’t leave you alone out in the ocean so” his voice wavered as he gestured towards the bath

 

“How did you get me into the bath? Aren’t I you know heavy?” Stiles asked

 

“My sister and I are the strongest, we carried you”

 

Stiles smiled as he grabbed Derek’s forearm “thank you for bringing me here, for taking care of me” he saw a faint blush appearing on the man’s cheeks “I’ve never been on land before even if I’m in a bathtub” he chuckled

 

“Can you- I mean – do you have to stay in the bathtub?” Derek furrowed his eyebrows

 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered but yes I have the ability to shift my appearance so no tail and yes legs, it just takes a while since I’ve never done it before”

 

“But you know how to?” he nodded

 

Derek tilted his head to the side “Mom is making food, do you want some?”

 

“Sure, it’s better I shift on a full stomach” Derek stood up, cracking his knuckles “I’ll be back” he opened the door, leaving it cracked open, he thanked him internally not wanting to be in an enclosed space for too long

 

He rested his head back on the blanket watching as his tail hanged out of the bathtub which looked utterly ridiclous  “Stiles? Can I come in?”

 

“Sure” he looked up to see Laura taking a seat on the edge of the tub “Are you doing better?”

 

He smiled at her “I am, I feel better and the wound is getting smaller, thank you for bringing me here”

 

“Come on, you’re too cute to let die out there” she pushed his hair behind his ear “We were all worried, especially Derek. Lydia found out who the hunters where, rogues who abandoned their jurisdiction they’ve been tracking unique creatures and selling them to the highest bidder, they had standing warrants”

 

“Dead?”

 

“Jackson and Boyd went out on the boat to find them, there were no bodies but we can’t assume that they are unless you can talk to your giant squid friend again” Laura smirked

 

“Actually it was a blessing that the kraken responded to me it was more of a 50-50 chance they are their own creatures, they don’t follow or adhere to hierarchy”

 

She narrowed her eyes “It was all on a whim?”

 

“Basically” he grimaced “but thankfully it did soo” he looked down at his chest “Is your dad here?”

 

“Don’t think we won’t talk about this later but yes want me to get him?”

 

“Please” he smiled

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re going to choke if you eat too fast” Derek said

 

Stiles smiled as he scooped another forkful of steak “this is really good, your mom is a great cook”

 

“She is” He turned around, leaning his back against the bathtub “So I heard the kraken was on a whim?” he cocked an eyebrow as he stared at Stiles

 

Stiles groaned “Laura already gave me the death eyes not you too, I know it was stupid I shouldn’t have let my guard down so easily, my dad always said I was a bleeding heart and that would get me killed one day”

 

“I don’t think that’s bad that you care, the people who would take advantage of that are. I’m not saying you should change but unfortunately you’re going to have to be even more cautions which isn’t fair”

 

“Growing up sucks doesn’t it? You notice that the safe bubble you lived in doesn’t actually exist and that the world is more scarier than you actually thought, don’t get me wrong I’m not stupid I always knew darkness existed especially considering the territorial problems we face but when you notice its universal I don’t know it just –“ he waved his hand around

 

“Sucks?” Derek offered

 

“Sucks” Stiles nodded as he took a last bite giving Derek the plate back, both hearing a faint knock on the door as Alexander walked in

 

“Hey kid, how are you?” ‘

 

Stiles waited for Derek to responded but then quickly noticed he was actually talking to him “oh! I’m good, better” thinking of his own father and wondering how he was doing, he felt a tang of sadness in the pit of his stomach, he lifted his hands unclasping the necklace “I believe this belongs to you” he raised the necklace in the air dropping it into Alexander’s open hand

 

“Thank you Stiles, I’m so sorry you had to go through that for this” Alexander gave Stiles a sad smile as he traced the spirals

 

“Stop that, it was important to you, what happened was going to happen regardless. I’m happy that I was able to bring something that means a lot to you” he gave him a warm smile

 

“Regardless thank you Stiles” Alexander knelt down clasping Derek’s knee. Passing his fingers across Stiles neck “I’m indebted to you and I also owe you an explanation, this necklace belonged to my mother she passed away years ago but a fire that burned down our home erased any material things I had of her. She’s the reason we started the tradition of coming down here as a family, the whole pack as one. She’d always be the voice of reason, an advisor. She was no alpha but she always acted as one constantly fighting for us, there where three of us growing up, usually the man is the provider but my mother always fought on that, she always went against the currents. My father loved her with everything he had. After she passed away he followed her shortly after. I didn’t know for certain that this was the same necklace she had lost years ago. I thought she would have been sad, my father had given it to her as a wedding gift but all she said ‘don’t worry child, things always return when there meant to” he chuckled as he wiped the faint tear rolling down his cheek “It’s bittersweet but I understand now what she meant” he gave him a small smile as he stood back up “Thank you” he left the room leaving both men stunned

 

Derek’s heart ached at the words as he stayed looking at the door his father left, in till he heard sniffling he turned around to see Stiles wiping at his cheeks

 

“Why am I crying? I shouldn’t be crying” Stiles rubbed his cheeks harder in till Derek grabbed his wrist “it’s okay to be” Derek glanced down “you’re shifting” he watched as the scales stared fading bare skin appearing in its place, he turned around grabbing towels placing them over Stiles legs and waist.

 

“Didn’t think the ones in my neck would hurt” Stiles groaned, Derek grabbed his hand, enticing a happy sigh from him “thank you, I really love your wolfy powers” Derek kept on watching as the scales started residing near his collarbone

 

“My skin feels weird, water feels weird now” Stiles felt soggy and uncomfortable

 

“Come on, I’ll lend you some clothes” Derek extended his hand pulling Stiles up avoiding look below his waist, the second Stiles stood to his full length his legs buckled down “you’re like bambi” Derek snorted

 

“I don’t know what that is but apparently I still can’t walk properly yet so” Stiles sighed as he lifted his gaze, grabbing the fluffy towel his head was resting on, he forgot humans tended to be modest and seeing as how Derek tried his best to avoid even looking at him.

 

“We’ll watch it later then come on, I’ll carry you” Derek said

 

“Come again?” he asked as he draped the towel around his hips, the edges of the towel dipped in the water

 

“I’ll carry you” he repeated as if it weren’t a big deal

 

“uhh” before he could answer Derek was wrapping one arm wrapping around his waist “okay then I guess this is happening” Derek lowered himself placing another arm under his legs, cradling him towards his chest as he lifted him out of the tub. Stiles felt an instinctual need to bury his nose in Derek’s chest he forgot how much werewolves radiated heat and for some reason he was shivering.

 

Stiles rubbed the material of Derek’s shirt between his fingers as he lead him upstairs “everything feels weird”

 

Derek chuckled “I would imagine so, first time shifting”

 

He hummed as he rested his cheek on Derek’s shoulder, yawning in the process “thanks for carrying me”

 

* * *

 

 

“Your bed is really soft” He was surrounded by a bunch of blankets after Derek’s mother saw he was freezing and processed to scold Derek for not giving him ones before

 

“Here, hopefully these won’t irritate your skin”

 

“Thank you” he placed the soft shirt on noticing that it was the same one Derek was wearing the other day, with thumbholes

 

“Call me when you’re done” he nodded, he forgot the whole can’t properly walk yet alone stand as Derek left the room, he placed on the underwear first, shimming himself into the sweatpants, he laid on the bed his legs dangling on the end of the bed “too much work, I’m done by the way”

 

Derek walked in sporting an amusing smile “tired?”

 

“Oh shut up, I feel all wobbly” he turned to face him pouting, “I’ve been told that when a human is sick they get ice cream”

 

“I feel like that’s counterproductive, we’ve got chocolate” Derek offered

 

“I’ve never tasted ice cream or chocolate so I have no idea”

 

“What?!” they heard Laura yelling as she practically sprinted up the stairs staring at Stiles eyes wide “you haven’t lived! Derek go, run, sprint buy a bunch of ice cream and I’ll go buy some Reese’s you’ll love them ”as fast as she got there she left.

 

Stiles laughed at Derek’s stunned face “you heard her, apparently I haven’t truly lived”

 

Derek shook his head a grin on his face “we can’t have that now can we?”

 

“Nope” Stiles smiled back

 

* * *

 

 

“Sup” he raised his gaze from the book he was read spotting Cora standing in the doorway

 

“Hey” he closed the book resting it on his lap

 

“You’ve gone to different places right?” she asked, looking out the window

 

“I have, what do you want to know?” He smiled at her as he pat the bed beside him

 

She hesitated but finally walked in sitting crossed legged beside him “tell me about the places you’ve been” she started biting her nails

 

He gave her a warm smile “well get comfy because I’ve got a lot to say”

 

* * *

 

 

“But my favorite place in terms of people would be Brazil, when they have those carnivals, the happiness that everyone radiates, how hopeful and festive they all are” Stiles smiled

 

“Have you ever been to one?”

 

“I’ve seen them from far away first time shifting remember” he wiggled his toes

 

“Why didn’t you before?” Cora asked

 

“Honestly? I was scared I didn’t know anyone. I’ve never been away from my pod and being in these different places, it was amazing but I didn’t feel safe. Where I come from there’s territorial problems, mermaids getting killed for going some places they didn’t know they couldn’t. It’s been a constant problem, so I was afraid that if I did shift and go to let’s say Brazil I’d be trespassing on someone’s territory”

 

“You were afraid they would kill you” Cora stated

 

“I was”

 

“But you trust us” he nodded

 

She looked down at her hands deep in thought

 

“Mermaids after they turn 24 are allowed to leave the pod, practically pushed out to go explore, live away and be their own person you know why? Its so everyone who’s in the pod is there because they want to. Its so you feel like you have a purpose that your living your life completly. My father says the ocean can feel, it feels the sorrow and reacts to it. If you aren’t happy with what you’re doing a change of scenery definitely helps and family always supports that” he squeezed Cora’s clasped hands “I know it’s a cliché saying but we do only live once, why live those years in sorrow?”

 

Cora nodded, he watched as she took everything in “thanks Stiles” she instantly got up walking out the door as Derek walked in holding a bag

 

“I’ve got the ice cream, Laura’s bringing bowls I think she went a bit overboard with the chocolate”

 

“No I didn’t!!” she yelled from downstairs

 

“Well I’m completely prepared for this wonderful experience” Stiles grinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the bathtub is here! 
> 
> Bunch of cuteness & what's happening with Cora?
> 
> hope you like it!!


	5. Sand between my toes

“Okay, I’ll admit it I’ve never tasted anything this good” Stiles stuffed his face with another Reese’s “and the ice cream” he moaned as he took another bite “I now understand everything”

 

Laura cackled at Derek’s blushing face, Stiles completely obvlious to what was happening “So Stiles how long are you planning on gracing us with your presence?”

 

He shrugged as he played with the spoon, twirling the melting ice cream in the porcelain bowl “I don’t really know I mean I’ve been living day by day, I don’t really have a destination in plan”

 

“How long does your life away from the pod last?” Derek asked, his beard covered a bit with ice cream, Stiles got the napkin from his lap leaning toward Derek as he whipped his jaw “It can last a year or forever, I mean I guess its different for me”

 

“Why?” Laura asked

 

“Because I’m the sole heir I have more responsibilities. Mermaids live longer than the average human and well werewolf” he gestured towards them ”We’re practically immortal so my father and mother can rule for ages but you never know”

 

Laura smiled “So you’re like a prince?”

 

“yup, I guess- I mean I’ve taken courses, been to treaties, took lessons from the elders, that’s one of the reasons I love history and the different cultures and species. I was allowed to live in different pods to just watch the differences. It was a big debate on whether or not I could leave or not, my mother was always adamant that I was also allowed to go experience the world and here I am”

 

Laura picked up the bowls leaving them on the floor as she lunged towards Stiles squeezing him in a hug “you’re welcomed to stay as long as you want with us, we actually like you” she rubbed her cheek with his as he wrapped his arms around her waist “Ditto”

 

Derek snorted as he laid his hand over Stiles forearm rubbing his thumb along his skin

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles sat in the middle of the couch on the first floor surrounded by the whole pack Scott and Erica leaning against his legs, Derek next to him and on the other side, Cora.

 

It’s a tradition for everyone to have movie nights together as often as they could since not everyone in the family lives together anymore. Derek had told him only the younger sisters lived with their parents, Ellie was still in college and Cora had graduated a year ago but still hadn’t sought out a job while Noah, who did live in Beacon hills has his own apartment not far from Derek's and works with Scott at the hospital.

 

James and Laura are both living in New York doing their masters, Laura still doesn’t have betas of her own because she plans on eventually being the head alpha of their entire family because apparently Stiles has only meet like 10% of the whole family which made him extremely nervous to imagine the Hale pack at it’s full potential

 

_“Wait so you’re telling me there’s more people? How many are we talking?”_

_“Well my mother has four siblings and my father has three plus the respective wives and husbands plus children and grandchildren” Derek stated, “I mean mom had to expand the main house because we didn’t really fit comfortably anymore”_

_“whoa, I’m completely intimidated now” Stiles laughed_

 

Derek had to carry him again up and down the stairs, which he didn’t even find strange anymore his legs still felt like jelly so there was no point in being embarrassed and it seemed like Derek didn’t mind.

 

There were watching Lydia’s favorite ‘the notebook’, which he actually found quite sad and couldn’t understand why anyone would enjoy watching these sad movies, Derek grabbed his hand which made his shoulders relax as he rested his head on Derek’s shoulder he drifted his gaze towards the kitchen where Talia was cooking with James while Laura was sitting on the counter next to Alexander both discussing something about a summer festival.

 

He didn’t even notice how long he was looking around till Erica and Jackson started bickering on what to watch next. “You know I’ve never felt the sand outside of water” Stiles stated he really had no reason as to why the words came out but watching the waves crash against the beach generated curiosity

 

“How is that possible?” Issac asked

 

“Well I’ve only felt wet sand, I haven’t explored further in land” Stiles said as he fiddled with Derek’s hand tracing Derek’s callus fingers with his own, it’s odd how little webbing people have.

 

Stiles hadn’t noticed Derek’s warm smile directed at him as he traced every line on Derek’s palm but everyone else did, Lydia gave Allison a knowing look.

 

“You should take him” Allison smiled at the two

 

“Huh?” Stiles lifted his gaze

 

“Allison is right Derek should take you to the sand, I mean it’s right there like literally right there” Ellie looked up from her phone and stared at her brother as if he was a giant idiot “like right now, go” she narrowed her eyes at Derek

 

“Your sister is scary” Stiles mock whispered at Derek

 

“Trust me Stiles, all the Hale women are” Alexander said as he walked out of the kitchen with Laura beside him “I heard Derek’s taking you to the beach, Baby what’s the thing you like to get?”

 

“Smoothies, oh! You have to try strawberry and banana those are my favorite” Ellie smiled as she pulled up her hair into a bun standing up to open the back door “come on, I’m not getting any younger”

 

It seemed like it wasn’t really a choice now not that Stiles minded at all, he liked spending time with Derek but he didn’t want to bother the man “you don’t have to if you don’t want to”

 

“I want to” Derek said instantly, he smiled at him both men hearing Ellie groan “would the both of you go already”

 

“You should carry Stiles on your back, it would be easier” Scott offered

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles sat on the beach waiting for Derek to come back, his fingers squeezing the sand, small grains against his fingers. He closed his eyes taking in everything, the smell of the ocean, the crashing of the waves, the air traveling around him and his legs those still feel different, coordinating both of them was a challenge but he was now able to stand up on his own but it was still strange.

 

He smiled as he thought of his mother “you’d be proud of me” he opened his eyes raising his gaze to the sky watching birds fly around, it was an out of body experience being here, he never thought this is where he would be.

 

“Hey” he lifted his gaze towards the voice, covering his eyes from the sun, he couldn’t actually see who it was all he knew was that it wasn’t Derek “hello?”

 

The man sat down beside him “What are you doing by yourself?”

 

“Waiting for someone” he answered, he immediately got weird vibes from the man especially since he sat so close to Stiles both of their arms touching, Stiles moved slightly to the side

 

“I’m Theo you?” Theo’s smile was almost predatory as he leaned closer

 

“uh Stiles”

 

“Now who would you leave you all by yourself?” Theo smirked as he dropped his gaze down Stiles body

 

He furrowed his eyebrows “I’m not a child now could you please leave me alone?”

 

“Come on sweetie-“

 

“He said he wants you to leave him alone” Derek voice boomed behind them, Stiles was one step from thanking every deity on this planet, as he looked up at Derek, his eyes bleeding red, his gaze piercing the other man’s “leave now” he almost looked murderous all though he was holding two very pink smoothies

 

“Fine” Theo held up both of his hands complacently as he got up looking one more time down Stiles body winking at him “see you around”

 

“Fuck off man” Stiles lifted his middle finger “not interested and never will be”

 

Derek sat down giving him his smoothie as he practically glued himself next to him as he kept on giving Theo murderous looks. He lifted his hand grabbing Derek’s chin to make him look at him “hey thank you, you are quite the alpha” he winked

 

Derek’s smile was almost blinding, he noticed they were extremely close as he got to perfectly see the different specks of color in Derek’s eyes. Puffs of hot air hitting his face as he lowered his gaze towards Derek’s lips, he immediately dropped his hand turning back to his smoothie his face completely flushed.

 

“Your sister is right, it’s really good” Stiles said as he took a longer sip

 

“Do you want to go to the festival with me? Its this weekend” Derek blurted out

 

“Sure, I’d like that” he smiled “Do you think you can help me with finding a conch?” he asked

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait you can actually talk to your parents though a seashell?” Jackson asked as he crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against Isaac, everyone was spread out on the patio.

 

“mhm, I mean humans think they can hear the ocean when you put it up to your ear but you’re actually hearing decoded messages”

 

“So it works like a cellphone?” Talia asked

 

“But how do you call there aren’t any buttons?” Ellie quirked an eyebrow

 

“Yes and it’s through the vibrations of our singing, it’s recognized and lets say they pick up and they sing back”

 

“Can starfishes sing to you and work as nice earrings?” Erica smirked

 

“I’m guessing that’s a movie reference? But no” Stiles answered

 

“Wait won’t we you know be bewitched by your singing?” Boyd spoke up

 

Stiles placed a hand over his chest “That’s actually a wonderful compliment, you think my singing is that powerful to bewitch like fourteen people but again the answer is no and it also has to be with intent” he held up the conch to his mouth, taking deep breathes as he let the vibrations consume him, the words spilling out of his mouth as he stood up straighter.

 

“You’re really good” Allison said

 

“Yeah I thought you’d sound like a dying cat or something” Erica shrugged

 

“Erica” Derek sighed exasperatedly

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence” Stiles laughed

 

“All mermaids have wonderful singing voice, it isn’t just to entice men like how popular folklore believes, they use it as a weapon, to manipulate without having to put themselves in an altercation, you can control people’s minds?” Alexander spoke up

 

“Yes, I don’t use it and it isn’t as easy as people believe. The manipulation has to stem from something that’s already there if not the person’s brain wouldn't assimilate it and it would cause more harm than anything and it might not work. I always thought it wasn’t right to be in someone’s mind like that”

 

Alexander hummed “Don’t forget Stiles the world isn’t in black and white”

 

Just as Stiles opened his mouth, a warm voice sang from the conch, making an involuntary grin appear on his face, he placed it on his ear “Hey mom”

 

“Honey, how are you? Are you okay? Word has gotten around about a kraken sighting please tell me you weren’t near?”

 

He grimaced “ well uh it might have been me that called the kraken.., it was just these hunters appeared and well I might have gotten harpooned but everything is fine, I have friends who helped me”

 

“Genim Stilinski how dare you not call me sooner, I have to hear from a sea urchin a sea urchin! Not from my own son!”

 

He winced as she raised her voice “I’m sorry mom, I just didn’t want to worry you I know it was stupid”

 

She huffed “but it speaks wonders that you were able to conjure up a kraken not many can, it’s almost impossible. How did you?”

 

“I sang, asked for its help and that’s it”

 

“hmm interesting, where are you know?”

 

He tapped on his knee “I might be on land…. And I might have legs…”

 

He heard her let out a long breath “Are you by yourself? Are you hurt?”

 

“No mom, I mean I was but I’m completely healed and remember those friends I told you about well I’m with them, they’re nice and-“ he dropped the conch on his leg as he turned to look at Derek “Can I tell her you guys are werewolves?”

 

He noticed Derek’s expression soften “of course”

 

“They’re werewolves so mermaids aren’t so weird to them and they’re really nice anything else you want to know?”

 

“Yes, I’d like to speak with the alpha” She stated

 

“Well there are three alphas soo…”

 

“Genim Stilinski so help me”

 

“fine fine, I’ll pass you to Talia just hold on remember human voice, English. She won’t understand if you don’t change your range”

 

“Very well”

 

He let out a breath as he held the conch back on his leg facing down “my mother wishes to speak with you, her name is Claudia. Don’t worry you’ll be able to understand her”

 

Talia gracefully stood up as she reached for the conch, heading back inside for more privacy the last thing Stiles heard was “Hello Claudia, wonderful to finally being able to speak to you”

 

He rubbed his eyes as he leaned back “what were you saying?” Scott asked

 

"Why did you sound different?" Lydia asked as well 

 

“I was telling her was has happened this week to say she wasn't exactly ecstatic is understatement and we speak differently than humans, think of dolphins and their pulses it can be compared to that”

 

“Like echolocation?” James asked

 

“Exactly our voice can carry on for miles and each individual has different sounds that distinguishes them from other voices” Stiles pulled up the blanket to his shoulders “We’re encouraged to learn different languages too”

 

“How many languages can you speak?” Derek asked

 

“Human languages would be English, Spanish, French and others would dolphin, whale, urchin, starfish, shark will I mean there’s a lot”

 

“Wait whale, dolphin? They all speak different languages?” Allison asked

 

“Yup, just like humans I mean you guys have different languages and accents so do animals” he laid back pulling up his knees, so his feet were resting on the edge of the couch. He lightly pulled Derek’s shirt so he’d move back as well. While the rest of the group continued talking about a movie called finding nemo

 

“Hey” Derek smiled

 

“Hey” he tentatively reached for Derek’s hand but stopped himself “what’s your favorite color?”

 

“Blue and yours?”

 

“Red” he smiled, they stayed there both talking about each other till the sun started setting, talking about where they’d like to travel, what books they’ve read, Derek’s favorite shows and movies and making Stiles promise to watch them with him, Stiles describing all of the adventures he had in the ocean, how Derek is a fireman in Beacon Hills and how he mostly rescues kitten from trees, how he owns a building for himself and his betas, how proud he is of each of them and how they became his betas. Stiles in return telling him of his own parents and his pod and each person in it and describing the seals he 'owns'.

 

They hadn’t noticed both of them were left alone outside, the fire in the pit keeping them warm as they looked at each other Stiles thought he could definitely get use to this.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve talked with your mother, a wonderful woman I explained the situation and that you’ll be staying with us and she approves she just asks that you call her once an awhile she wants to avoid hearing more from the sea urchins?” Talia said with an amused smile

 

“Yeah she doesn’t really like them, had a bit of a falling out. I haven’t really gotten the full story and at this point it would be anticlimactic”

 

“Well the whole family is settled in, you’ll be staying in Derek’s room we already accommodated an air mattress for you” Talia spoke with authority as she grabbed onto Stiles hand dragging him up the stairs, Derek walking behind them “tomorrow we’re going to aquarium, if you’re feeling up to it. I see you’re legs are better”

 

“They are and I will, I’ve never been to one” Talia hugged him as they reached Derek’s room “perfect then, well meet up there, i've got another meeting early in the morning” she walked up to Derek hugging him as well as she rubbed their cheeks together “good night bunny”

 

“Night mom” Derek smiled

 

* * *

 

 

“You and your mom are cute” Stiles said from the floor, the room drowned in darkness, He was wearing Derek’s pajamas as well he had given the idea that he should buy some clothes since he doubts Derek brought enough clothes for two people, which was received with a grumble but Derek did tell him he was right.

 

“Hey Derek” Stiles whispered

 

“Yeah?” Derek yawned at he turned to his side, still being able to see Stiles in the dark

 

“What’s an aquarium?” Stiles asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this too exposition-y? i feel like this was maybe i don't know. What did you think of this chapter? 
> 
> Comments, advice are always welcome i love improving this story as best as i can. 
> 
> And look at that Theo appeared for a microsecond
> 
> I know this update is a bit short but tomorrow i have to study for an exam i have on Tuesday, so i won't be writing tomorrow


	6. Fishies and curly fries

He always gets himself into stressful situations after Derek explained to him what aquariums consisted of well to say he was a bit stressed was an understatement, picturing them in an enclosed place, basically a bath tub was a bit nerve-wracking but he was going to give the place the benefit of the doubt and not jump to conclusions, it wasn’t necessary to overreact the day before maybe it was going to be okay, who knows.

 

He barely slept trying to avoid thinking about it, which didn’t actually work the way he wanted to.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles felt horrible as he walked downstairs laying down face first on the couch as he tried to organize his thoughts. He heard footsteps behind him, it should be weird now that he’s able to pinpoint Derek’s scent even in this big beach house, and he should probably dedicate some time to think about that and overanalyze but first the aquarium thing.

 

He felt a warm hand playing with his hair “you okay?” he leaned back into the touch closing his eyes “yeah”

 

“I’m going to make us some pancakes” Derek said as he ran his fingers down Stiles neck, sending shivers down Stiles back.

 

He sighed contently as he leaned back down, rolling his shoulder blades back and forth as he stifled a yawn.

 

“Don’t fall asleep on me” Derek said over his shoulder

 

“I won’t” he whispered, he totally lied

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles was wearing Derek’s clothes again to no ones surprise as they arrived to the aquarium, everyone else was already there waiting for them at the entrance.

 

Talia stood at the front of the group waiting for everyone to calm down, clearing her throat “We’ll meet up for lunch at 1:00pm right here, no one will scamper off. I’m giving you this time and after lunch we will all be doing family activities understand?” a chorus of yes spread thought the air “Good, now run along don’t be reckless I do not want a repeat of last year at six flags, Cora”

 

“One time mom!” Cora grumbled  

 

Stiles watched as everyone practically sprinted at various directions, Isaac pulling Jackson towards the string ray display. Boyd, Erica and Scott heading towards the otter sections while Lydia and Allison wanted to see the jellyfish and the majority of the hale brothers and sisters wanting to see the sharks. He watched as Talia and Alexander strolled along hand in hand, which left him alone with Derek “so, what now?” he turned to look at the man

 

“Lets go get a map” Derek grabbing his hand and pulling him towards a metallic rack, he was totally going to ignore the warm feeling pooling in his stomach when Derek grabbed his hand.

 

He let Derek guide him through the aquarium telling him facts about what he knew of each sea creatures; he thought was quite adorable. Stiles was distracted by a little boy who had his face stuck on the glass, his glasses being fogged up in the process. He watched as the boy tried coaxing out a royal blue tang hearing the little boy plead; he walked over kneeling beside him “You have to reassure him”

 

“What do you mean?” the little boy asked as his little hands rested over the glass

 

“Well he’s scared, he’s little compared to you and I, so he has to know that all you want to do is say hello”

 

“Really?” Stiles nodded

 

“Okay” he watched as the boy started whispering, telling him he just wanted to see him, patting the glass in a soothing motion, he even talked about his little sister. Stiles motioned for the school of fish to appear watching as the boys face lit up “it worked!! Thank you!” the little boy started jumping up and down

 

Derek and him both watched as the little boy dragged another little girl to see the fish “that was really sweet” Derek smiled

 

“ What can I say, I’m a sucker for kids” He grinned

 

* * *

 

 

 Stiles thought everything was going to be okay, he tried not to tune in on the chatter but what he did pick up on was that some of them were content being there. He tired avoiding the larger creatures because he knew for a fact they would hate it but before he knew it he was looking at tons of sharks swimming around, he felt an involuntary need to cover his ears.

 

As he walked closer _are you all okay?_ Sharks stopping in front of him he waited.

 

 _Somewhat_ he turned around to see a whale shark, who had a jagged scar from her eye traveling down to her fin

 

 _What happened?_ He touched the glass

 

_A human but others found me near the beach they rescued me, stitched me up and brought me here to heal_

_So you like being here?_ He asked tilting his head to the side

 

_I did at the beginning, now I wish to go home, can you help me go home_

_I -_ He closed his eyes

 

_Hear my children cry_

 

It was inevitable, he’d been trying to ignore it but it was tearing away from him, the screeching was overwhelming he felt like he couldn’t breath properly, he felt someone pulling him away passing through metal doors as the sun reached his eyes. Derek was suddenly in his line of vision cupping his face “Stiles breath with me”

 

Derek grabbed his hand placing it over his own chest “Match my breathing, take a deep breath, that’s it”

 

It took what felt like ages but maybe it was shorter he didn’t know, he felt tears streaming down his face, Derek wiping his cheeks with his thumb “Come on” Derek grabbed his hand

 

* * *

 

Derek sat him down telling him that he would be right back, he felt exhausted like his whole body ached. He rubbed the kinks of his neck as he laid his forehead on the table taking deep breaths.

 

“Here, you should eat to get your strength back up” Derek said as he sat across from him placing a tray in front of him

 

“What are those?” He asked as he lifted his head resting his chin on his palm, his elbow resting on the table.

 

“Curly fries, eat” Derek grabbed a fry bringing it up to Stiles mouth “eat”

 

He opened his mouth “It’s good”

 

“Good” he pushed the tray towards him, waiting silently for Stiles to finish some of the food before he asked what happened, well he had an idea what happened. He had immediately sensed the change in Stiles mood the souring aroma masking his natural scent, how his breathing labored. His wolf scratching at the surface as he saw the distress on Stiles face when he pulled him out.

 

Stiles took a sip of soda pushing the cup back as he rubbed a hand down his face “I’m sorry”

 

“Don’t be, what happened?”

 

“It was- I thought it was going to be okay you know? After what you told me about aquariums I was a bit antsy but everything was okay the smaller fish were quite content but then the larger creatures, just – they broke it, I could hear all the screams, the grieving. She told me she was dying and the humans saved her but they never let her go home, she asked for my help to go back home”

 

Derek grabbed his hand rubbing his thumb against Stiles wrist “I’m sorry Stiles, it didn’t even cross my mind till now. I know the facility nurtures them back to health it never occurred to me to think of the after”

 

“It’s not your fault, I had a fun time with you, it was nice I’ve never been – I took this journey knowing there were certain things that I wouldn’t like or that I couldn’t change, I want to learn and this is me learning” Stiles said a tint of sadness filling his tummy

 

“We can do something, we can always do something” Derek spoke squeezing Stiles hand

 

“Is that the beauty of humanity?”

 

“Call it want you want. You never gave up on the idea to do this journey, to travel across the world did you? You didn’t give up when you got attacked to save those dolphins or did you?” Stiles shook his head “We are always capable of doing something as long as we’re breathing”

 

“That’s – oddly comforting and really deep” Stiles smiled

 

“Laura says I have my moments” Derek grinned “keep on eating, it’s almost one and I want to show you something, promise we wont be near tanks”

 

“Okay” Stiles didn’t make any move, he didn’t want Derek to let go of his hand feeling comfort as he felt the heat seep through his skin reaching his bones

 

 “Hey Derek” Derek hummed as he watched Stiles inspecting the fries “I really like curly fries”

 

* * *

 

“Its beautiful” he closed his eyes as he felt the breeze hit his face, Derek brought him to a lookout the aquarium had where they could see the sea lions below basking in the sun, he could hear the waves crashing against the concrete wall “they’re happy” he smiled as he leaned over the railing watching them lay on their backs

 

“I use to love coming to the aquarium when I was younger it was my safe haven, this was my favorite place actually. We have a big family and sometimes it tends to get a bit overwhelming with everyone. So I would just watch the ocean, I use to think I could go where ever I wanted” Derek leaned his hip on the railing as he gazed across the ocean

 

“You could, your sister wants to” Stiles said, watching Derek’s face as it went into a various emotions finally looking resigned

 

“She thinks I don’t know, when she finally decided to choose what to study my mother was ecstatic it took her almost a year to decide and she was happy I could tell, she’d always tell us what she learned that day, was even excited to  do her projects but as her graduation got closer it was as if she was closing off, being more distant, more aggressive. My mother was constantly worried, my father tried to assure her it was teenage rebellion, that she’d be okay” Derek fell silent

 

“But?” Stiles prompted  

 

“It’s been a year and its like we’re slowly watching her become a completely different person, she doesn’t do the things she loves anymore, she’s constantly flashing her eyes, that’s one of the reasons why we came out here, a change of scenery. It was late at night I was visiting my parents when she suddenly asked me about I trip I took to London, if I liked being away from there”

 

“Why doesn’t she leave? Your parents seem reasonable and that they’d be willing to do anything for you guys” Stiles asked

 

“My parents want her to talk, want her to actually tell them that she wants to leave, whether its permanent or not they just want her to be happy but they want her to do it on her own terms” Derek said

 

“To prove that she’s actually grown up”

 

Derek nodded as he sighed, “I don’t understand why she doesn’t tell us, we’ve never given the impression that we would be mad or that we wouldn’t support her I mean look at James and Laura they live across the country”

 

“Maybe she isn’t entirely sure yet, maybe part of her wants to go and explore but the other part is still scared, scared to leave home and in some weird way fail you. It seems irrational I know but trust me before I left I was a complete mess for some reason I thought I was betraying my father, that I was betraying the duties I had, just up and leaving the pod. Doesn’t matter how many times my mother assured me that I was being completely irrational, its just feelings” Stiles gestured “our own mind playing a cruel joke on us doesn’t matter how many times are logic tells us one thing we tend to believe the other”

 

“I don’t like seeing her like that” Derek pinched the bridge of his nose

 

“You’re a good brother Derek” Stiles placed his hand over Derek’s shoulder “she’ll come around”

 

Derek placed his hand over Stiles “I hope”, both watching the horizon as they fell into comfortable silence.

 

* * *

 

 The whole family was eating lunch at a restaurant that overlooked the ocean with large windows. Stiles sat besides one of the windows, Derek to his left he was quite amazed that the table withstood so many people and how they all made it work, no one was too far away or left to the side. Watching how they all made an effort to include everyone in the conversation he forgot how pack worked or maybe how a big family worked but it was nice.

 

He watched as Erica pestered Cora as she stole fries of her plate earning a growl from Cora. Noah eating a sundae before his lunch because it was a tradition he had at this restaurant since he was a little boy and giving some to Laura who gave him puppy eyes, Talia engrossed in a conversation with Lydia as Alexander talked with Boyd about recent books both men have read.

 

He thought it was going to be strange intruding on such a family moment but it didn’t or maybe because Derek was holding his hand when he started fidgeting earlier, he looked down at both of their hands _its now or never_ he laced their fingers together as he turned his gaze towards the ocean feeling his face burn up _completely ridiculous honestly_ he could practically feel his heart pounding in his chest keeping his eyes towards the water he felt Derek’s hand squeeze his, an involuntary smile appearing on his face _so ridiculous_ he felt like he was a teenager again but he was really glad he could scene Derek’s happiness.

 

* * *

 

Derek watched as Stiles moved all the way to the end of the seat, instantly smelling his happiness as he got to see the ocean, everyone fell into conversation about what they’ve done, Scott talking about all the ‘adorable otters’ he saw, Erica trying to convince him they should have stolen one and Boyd being the voice of reason, his father offering ways of how they actually could’ve taken the otter home receiving a swat on the back of his head from his mother. He suddenly sensed Stiles anxiousness as he watched him start to rub his palms together he didn’t really think twice about it, he grabbed his hand. Instantly regretting it he didn’t want to make Stiles more uncomfortable but when he sensed Stiles natural sweet scent settle he felt his wolf preen. Laura giving him a wink, she always was the one who most meddled in his business, he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

 

He was listening to Boyd and his father talk when he felt Stiles lace their fingers together, hearing his heartbeat picking up, the scent of nervousness yet happiness intertwined, turning to look at him as the blotches of red from his cheeks traveled down his chest he gave Stiles hand a squeeze. He was thankful Stiles couldn’t hear his heartbeat but unfortunately the rest of the wolves could but he didn’t care he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, i'm currently in final exams/works at college so i won't be updating this weekend and probably next week but i wanted to give you guys this short chapter, i'm really sorry but i hoped you enjoyed it! 
> 
> such a sappy ending to this chapter but i didn't want to leave on any (tiny) angst or cliffhangers since i will be gone for (maybe) a week and that would be unfair 
> 
> wish me luck!!


	7. Hidden meanings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i'm back! 
> 
> Finally finished the semester, it was quite a stressful two weeks but finally christmas/ holidays / vacations! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this update

Stiles laid contently on the longue chair reading one of Boyd’s book, everyone but Derek’s father was out doing something, he was invited by Talia to go shopping but he felt a yearning towards the ocean today more stronger than before.

 

The air hitting his face, a putrid smell intoxicating him, making him almost gag in the process. He got up from the chair, his toes seeping into the warm sand, as he got closer to the ocean the smell intensified leaving a sour taste in his mouth. He left the clothes on the edge as he dove into the ocean swimming deeper a black mass was forming near the ocean floor extending towards each direction, dead fish and blood polluting the water.

 

He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to get closer, passing his fingers through the mist it immediately burned his skin, hissing as he pulled it back looking at the red marks left on his fingers. “It’s been killing everything it touches” he turned around at the familiar voice

 

“Danny? What are you doing so far out?” he turned looking at the man before him, jagged scars running along his body

 

“It’s been getting worse, spreading throughout the reefs and the ocean floor, its been affecting smaller creatures but its slowly reaching the larger ones then the pods, soon we will all be dead” Danny spoke, his harmony soaking in sadness

 

“What it is?” he asked

 

“We don’t know it started out in the depth of the oceans, some think they made it but it’s also affecting them. We’ve found their dead bodies”

 

“What has my father said?”

 

“The council is still discussing it, advising others not to touch it or involve themselves with other pods. In essences a shut down, each keeping to their own”

 

“Then why are you here?” he asked

 

“My pod is heading further southwest and I knew you where here, decided to tell you personally. When I saw the mass I’d knew you’d be nosing around”

 

“aww Danny” he nudged their shoulders together “thank you for coming and telling me but you know I can’t watch it consume everything in its path”

 

“I know just be careful” Danny said

 

“Have they been hurting?” he asked

 

“No, your remedies help” Danny traced the scar along his chest “I have to go, be careful, we don’t know how fast it can be evolving or if it can harm other creatures, like the werewolves you’ve been with” Danny winked at him as he pulled away “I’ll see you around”

 

“Bye Danny” he smiled as he waved goodbye, heading back towards the shore

 

* * *

 

 

He sat out on the patio looking out towards the sea “Is everything alright?” he glanced back seeing Alexander “Do you have books here on different type of supernatural creatures?”

 

“I don’t have my entire collection but I do have some, I know Lydia also brings the bestiary everywhere she goes why?”

 

He turned around resting his back against the wooden railing facing Alexander “There’s this mass of mist or something in the ocean, its been killing small sea creatures but I’ve been told it's evolving killing larger creatures. They even found dead mermaids but it doesn’t make sense, the mermaids that are from the deep sea are far more stronger than us, they have harsher living conditions but when I passed my fingers through it, it left marks it burned but didn’t do anything else look, its just been taking longer to heal”

 

Alexander kneeled down taking Stiles hand, as he looked closer at the marks “that is indeed strange”

 

“Another thing, Danny isn’t sure that it wont affect werewolves. I would assume it wouldn’t harm the alphas since we’re similar in strength but I don’t know about the betas”

 

“I’ll call Talia, go to my office the books are in there, you can use whatever you need” He stood up extending his hand to pull Stiles up

 

“Thank you”

 

* * *

 

He sat on the couch surrounded by books he learned more about banshees, wendigos, skinwalkers, vampires, trolls but he hasn’t found anything about the mist. He knew there’s a fundamental difference since they’re land creatures and whatever the mist is, is aquatic. Out of nowhere Derek barreled through the door instantly kneeling in front of him “Are you okay?”

 

“What? Yeah why?” Stiles tilted his head to the side

 

“My father, he told me about your hand” Derek pressed a warm kiss onto his fingers

 

He felt his face warm up as he lifted his other hand cupping Derek’s cheek “thank you for worrying about me, I’m okay it’s completely healed now but I haven’t been able to find out what they are even with your father’s books”

 

Derek got up from the floor sitting besides Stiles as he picked up a book “I’ll help you, describe it to me”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles sat beside Derek as Alexander briefed everyone on what happened regarding the mist, Talia was calling her brother a man named Peter who was the most informed on the different creatures that existed, she gave her faith that if anyone knew it would be him.

 

“Peter said he’d be here by tomorrow he already left his apartment” Talia returned back to the room “I’ve also informed the other packs warning them no to go to far into the ocean and to keep the young ones out of the water till we find out more” Talia motioned towards Stiles “Stiles can you help me with dinner tonight? Your mother talked wonders about your cooking” she smiled softly at him, turning to look at her son as well, who had a warm expression.

 

“Sure, I’d love to” he stood up heading towards the kitchen with Talia “what do you want to make?”

 

“Whatever you like, this pack is adventurous” she smiled at him

 

“No pressure then” he chuckled

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles glided across the kitchen as he prepared the food, Talia cutting the vegetables both of them humming along to a song playing on the radio. His favorite thing was cooking, the type of food was different compared to the one he made but in essence it was the same. He had collected recipes along his travels and actually got to try them out when he was left alone the only ones who’ve tried his cooking was Alexander and Cora both of them telling him it was wonderful. The time he’s gotten to know Cora he knows she doesn’t sugarcoat things that if it were horrible she’d tell him.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek watched how Stiles moved throughout the kitchen and elegance that he’s only seen when he’s in the ocean “You should tell him how you feel” he glanced towards Laura “Don’t worry he’s pretty occupied”

 

“Both of them have to stop being pinning idiots, we all knew you guys like each other yet here you are, suffocating us with your hormones” Cora chimed in as she rolled her eyes

 

“Yeah, you need to get with Stilinski already” Jackson said as well

 

Derek narrowed his eyes at them as he headed towards the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe, his mother coming up to him “Help Stiles finish the food bunny” she kissed his cheek as she left the room

 

Stiles turned to look at him “Bunny? That’s cute here put the vegetables in the pan and cover them for two minutes” Derek nodded as he followed the instructions

 

“What are you making anyway?”

 

“A little bit of everything, a couple of days ago I asked your dad about everyone’s favorite food so I’m making a combination of that, so you have beef and broccoli, spaghetti both pretty easy, chicken with rice I got that from South America, black beans, eggs, rice and potato salad, Bolognese sauce and that’s pretty much it oh and dessert”

 

“That’s … a lot how did you have the time?” Derek asked

 

“Remember the pain thing you can do? Well this is mine, I’m faster, you’ve seen me in the ocean applies the same on land” he smiled “Now that your mom and I have done the majority of the main course we can start on the dessert which is much easier, we’re making rice pudding”

 

“Okay, tell me what to do” Derek grinned as he walked over washing his hands in the sink.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stiles, I’m dying you’re going to make me fat” Erica moaned as she took another spoonful of rice pudding

 

“Not going to lie when I saw everything I didn’t know what to think but everything mixed well how?” Laura asked

 

“Well I took in consideration your senses and your favorite foods, they aren’t strong foods so they don’t clash with each other as hard” Stiles explained as he took a sip of water “But I’m glad you liked it”

 

“Thank you Stiles everything was wonderful” Talia smiled

 

“Can you give me the recipe for the rice pudding?” Boyd asked

 

“Sure, if you want I have other desserts that you’d like” Stiles said

 

“Thank you” Boyd let a small smile appear on his face

 

“James and Noah please pick up the plates, Cora and Laura wash up everything thank you” Talia said, her children instantly standing up and collecting everyone’s plates. The rest of the pack busying themselves as they picked what game to play tonight, While Stiles talked privately with Lydia regarding her bestiary and if they could swap information, which she immediately agreed to. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles got out of the bathroom already ready for bed “Stiles” he turned around following Derek’s voice out to the balcony “Hey, aren’t you cold?” he rubbed his arms as he felt a shiver run down his back

 

“Werewolf remember” Derek smiled

 

“Ah obviously I completely forgot” he winked

 

Derek brought him closer wrapping an arm around his back “obviously” he smiled back; they both stared at the ocean, the only noise was the waves crashing. Derek turned to look at Stiles, his cheeks a faint pink; he could smell the happiness from him but before he could say anything Stiles whispered “I like you”

 

Stiles turned to look at him and Derek felt like the air left from his lungs, he was completely beautiful; the moles splayed across his face like constellations and his soft cupid bow lips, his eyes like chocolate with flecks of gold “you’re beautiful” he whispered back, leaning his forehead against Stiles

 

“you-“ Stiles grin was huge on his face as he cupped Derek’s face his thumb running along his cheekbones.

 

“I like you too” Derek said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was short but finally they've admitted their feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! i'm so sorry i've been gone for almost a month, i'm doing an exchange program this year and i was doing paperwork and all that plus i started doing sterek one shots and these longer stories feel between the cracks so i wanted to do a short update, don't worry i think i'll finish the story in maybe four of five chapters? tell me if you want to see something else or if you have any recommendations, i appreciate them!
> 
> I hope you had wonderful holidays :)

Stiles woke up surrounded by warmth, he followed the warmth feeling himself completely pressed against someone. He slowly opened his eyes, immediately shielding his eyes from the sun seeping through the drapes. He felt incredibly content and happy, a large hand resting on his bare stomach, which sent a tingling sensation through his skin, feeling an involuntary smile appear on his face. Turning to look at Derek, who had his lips parted, his face completely relaxed, he was breathtaking and god, he really knew he was a goner now but he didn’t feel scared, he felt secure.

 

He lifted Derek’s hand, letting himself fall out of bed as quietly as he could. Taking a quick shower, grabbing some new clothes Talia had bought him, he still wore Derek’s shirt because he loved feeling close to the man, and it gave him a sense of safety, which he wasn’t going to overanalyze at this point.

 

Heading downstairs, the entire house was absolutely quiet, he was actually the first one awake, which was fine with him, he liked cooking for people and he wanted to keep cooking for the Hale’s, he liked being with them.

 

Stiles started pulling out the pans and all the ingredients he needed to make pancakes. It got him thinking what would happen when the Hale’s returned home, what would happen with Derek and him, yes they confessed their feelings last night but they didn’t really talk about a possible relationship. He started cutting the fresh fruit, his mind so preoccupied that he didn’t notice the knife getting closer to his skin in till he yelped in pain, holding his finger in the air, quickly moving away from the food. Blooding dripping on the counter “great just great”

 

“What happened?” Cora yawned, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes

 

“Cut myself” he answered, turning to look for a cloth to clean up the blood

 

“Here, let my help” she turned around, he could hear her quickly walking and some rustling noise, she returned holding a first aid kit, grabbing some ointment she started dabbing it over his wound “it’ll sting a bit” he watched as she started cleaning the wound and bandaging it, placing a large light blue band aid on his finger “there” she smiled “oh did you make pancakes? Did you make one with bananas?”

 

“Are you asking if I made your favorite? Yes I did” he smiled at her “thank you” he wiggled his finger as she rolled her eyes “help me set everything, I don’t completely remember where everyone sits”

 

“Sure” they both started placing the plates on the table, large bowl of fruits and a pitcher of orange juice.

 

“I’m going to wake everyone up because I don’t want to eat cold pancakes” she grinned with mischief as she grabbed a pot and a large spoon, heading towards the stairs he heard her screaming and slamming, he had a feeling Laura was going to kill Cora

 

He stifled a laugh as Derek walked in, his eyebrows completely furrowed a deep scowl on his face “Didn’t like Cora’s wakeup call?” he asked

 

Derek merely grunted as he crossed the kitchen, embracing Stiles, his face hidden in the crook of Stiles neck, soaking in Stiles scent the slight hint of the ocean mixed in, he could feel Stiles fingers carding through his hair, he felt his chest rumble, his wolf completely content.

 

Everyone walked towards the dinning table, rubbing their temples all sporting either an amused expression or a frown. Talia merely amused seeing her daughters bickering “Okay children, Stiles made this wonderful breakfast behave” she glanced towards the kitchen seeing her son completely at ease, which made her happy. Talia sat at the head of the table “Everyone don’t forget to thank Stiles when he comes to the table”

 

“Can we eat now??” Cora whined “I did not wake everyone up to sit at the table” she grumbled

 

“We are waiting for your older brother and Stiles, who prepared the food” Alexander responded, pouring himself a glass of orange juice

 

“And little sister if you couldn’t tell he’s a bit busy” Laura winked

 

“Ugh, I don’t care, Derek!!” Cora yelled, “I want to eat!!”

 

Stiles pulled back from the embracing, he swears he heard Derek whine, chuckling as he cupped Derek’s cheek “Come on, before your sister dies of hunger”

 

Derek rolled his eyes, intertwining their fingers, pulling him towards the dinning table, settling in his seat flicking Cora’s hand

 

“Hey!” Cora snarled, her eyes flashing beta gold

 

“Children” Talia said calmly, she turned to looked at Stiles “Thank you for preparing this wonderful meal”

 

“Hope you guys enjoy it” Stiles smiled, everyone waited in till the alphas of the table took the first bite, “finally” Cora mumbled stabbing the pancake and practically devouring it

 

“You’re going to choke” Allison grimaced as she watched Cora pile in more food

 

“Nope, my sister is basically a trashcan, nothing can stop her” Ellie answered from across the table

 

“Shut up” Cora narrowed her eyes, maple syrup dripping down her chin

 

Stiles smiled at the interaction, watching the whole pack poke fun at each other, it created certain sadness to him, wondering what his parents were doing and knowing that he wouldn’t have this, he wouldn’t have a pack or a large family, that eventually he’d have to leave and he probably wouldn’t see Derek anymore.

 

“Hey you okay?” Derek whispered, nudging his temple with the tip of his nose.

 

He knew Derek would know that he was lying and he didn’t want to ruin the mood, he leaned towards him “I’ll tell you later” he whispered back.

 

Derek grabbed his hand underneath the table, rubbing Stiles wrist with his thumb

 

* * *

 

 “Cora seems to be in a better mode,” Stiles said as he leaned against Derek, both of them watching the waves crash against each other

 

“She told my mom she wanted to talk to us after the festival” Derek responded, intertwining their fingers together “Its been a long time since I’ve seen her like this morning, I didn’t know I missed it till now”

 

Stiles hummed “It’ll be good for her” they fell into a comfortable silence, watching the waves crash, hearing children play on the beach and the sound of seagulls.

 

“You ready to talk about this morning?” Derek asked softly

 

Stiles turned to look at Derek “We haven’t really talked about us and I don’t want to pressure you or anything but… are you going to miss me? I mean, I’ve never been around a pack before, I didn’t know how close you guys are, I’ll miss it,” he said with a sad smile

 

Derek wrapped an arm around his back, squeezing his shoulder “I’ll miss you, of course I will” in truth Derek didn’t want him to leave, he didn’t want this month to end. He felt like he just gotten to know Stiles, like a ache in his chest was finally filled, something just clicked when he meet Stiles, it was a sensation he could quite describe, a sense of protection and hope.

 

“We’re still going to the festival together right?” Stiles asked timidly

 

“We are” Derek pressed a warm kiss against Stiles forehead

 

Stiles leaned towards the warmth, a smile on his face “Good”

 

* * *

 

Lydia and Stiles sat on the floor, surrounded by a plethora of books, they were still waiting for Peter to arrive but that didn’t stop them from continuing to investigate, they found out that they both have a love for knowledge, which let them get along fairly well.

 

“What if someone created it?” Lydia asked breaking the silence, she lifted her arms, stretching her back “maybe that’s why we cant find it, do you think that could be possible?”

 

“If it’s manmade, who made it? It’s killing even the most fearful mermaids and creatures.” He dragged a hand down his face ”it’s strange, it isn’t affecting the coral or the reefs, not even our food resource. You’d think the most logical thing would attack the food source. What could they gain?”

 

Lydia hummed “if it is manmade, the person who created it, could have created an antidote so it’ll affect everyone expect them”

 

“All good theories” Peter smirked as he walked into the room, glancing at all the books 

 

“So what do you think?” Lydia asked

 

“First thing first” Peter sat down beside them, looking Stiles up and down “You must be Stiles, I’m Peter”

 

“Nice to meet you” Stiles smiled, shaking his hand

 

“So Stiles explain it to me in detail from the beginning” Peter asked

 

* * *

 

 “I’m tired” Stiles whined, he was laying on the floor looking at the ceiling, watching the fan turn and turn, the whole evening had been in other words useless, Peter was incredibly intelligent, he had immense knowledge on various supernatural creatures yet all the creatures he believed, didn’t fit the pattern.

 

Lydia sat on the floor her back resting against the couch “We have nothing, a lot of theories but nothing so far, nothing concrete” she sighed heavily

 

Peter raised a glass of rum towards his lips, taking a gulp of the liquid feeling the slight burn down his throat “What if we see it hands on?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Stiles turned to look at the man

 

“Well what if we go to the ocean and see the mist, see how it reacts up close, if it changes forms with a werewolf, see if we can get a sample”

 

“You can’t be serious” Stiles shot up “I literally told Talia to avoid going into the water and now you want the three of us to take a field trip? To get closer to the mist?”

 

“Yes” Peter answered casually

 

“No! What if you get hurt or Lydia?” Stiles felt his voice raise, thinking of all the fatal possibilities

 

“You didn’t get hurt and it would only be you and I, Lydia would be on the boat, we’ll leave tomorrow” Peter stood up walking towards the kitchen, ending the discussion.

 

Lydia stood up, smoothing her skirt “I’m going to take a shower, I assume we’re leaving early tomorrow” she gave him a small smile

 

Stiles gawked “Is no one worried of I don’t know? dying??!” He slumped back down on the ground, swinging his arm to cover his eyes “you’re all insane”

 

* * *

 

 

He felt a warm hand over his tummy, lightly rubbing his exposed skin feeling himself practically purr, he fluttered his eyes open “Hey big guy” he lifted his arms “come here” he made grabby hands, hearing Derek’s chuckle

 

“Lets go to our room” Derek stood up, pulling Stiles up with him, he didn’t know Stiles was so cuddly when he just woke up

 

Stiles felt his heart flutter when he heard the ‘our’ he let himself be pulled by Derek, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, the whole house was dark “Where is everyone?”

 

“Outside, making s’mores. Erica was going to ask if you wanted to join but she said and I repeat, “He looks like a sleeping puppy” they all felt bad waking you up”

 

“That’s pretty adorable” he yawned, as they reached the door of the bedroom he rested his forehead against Derek’s back “Did Peter tell you about the stupid experiment he wants to do?”

 

“Unfortunately, my mother already told him he couldn’t do it alone. Some of us will be accompanying you tomorrow just to make sure nothing happens” Derek pushed open the door

 

“I don’t like the idea, it doesn’t sound safe” he let go of Derek’s hand, heading towards the bathroom to get ready

 

“It doesn’t but we have no leads and Peter might be right, insane as the idea sounds” Derek grabbed a pair of sweatpants, tugging off his pants and his grey Henley, tossing them over the hamper, heading towards the bathroom grabbing his own toothbrush as he watched Stiles take a sip of water

 

Stiles grabbed a towel wiping his mouth “lets hope for the best”

 

“Knock on wood” Derek answered around his toothbrush, letting his fangs extend as well

 

“Knock on wood?” Stiles asked, smiling as he watched Derek brush his fangs “ok forget what I said about before, this is adorable” he crossed his arm over his chest while Derek furrowed his eyebrows “What? You are adorable, you can’t do anything about it”

 

Derek rolled his eyes, leaning into the sink, as he turned on the faucet, letting the water wash away the toothpaste in his mouth. “It’s an expression, it’s to avoid bad luck” he answered

 

Stiles nodded turning around and heading towards the bed wiggling out of his jeans as he grabbed his pajama pants. He lifted Derek's shirt to his nose letting the scent sooth him, he thought about it and decided to sleep in it. Throwing himself on the bed, basically melting into the mattress “Sleeping on the floor is horrible” he groaned, he felt Derek’s hands over his back, the pain instantly leaving his body “Thank you” he sighed happily

 

“Come on, move over I want to sleep” Derek poked him in the ribs

 

“Grumpy” He rolled on his back, patting the bed, Derek pressed close to him, his head resting against his chest. He ran a soothing hand up and down Derek’s back “Goodnight Derek”

 

“Goodnight Stiles” he felt a kiss being pressed over his heart, he felt warm all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so iffy with this chapter, do you guys still like this story? Should i continue it or just do the festival and end it?


	9. New horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the nice comments, they really meant the world to me and really motivated me to continue the story! I know it doesn't seem like much but i was really in a rut with this story and didn't know if people were still interested, so thank you so much!

The sun was barely peaking out of the sky, the ocean completely quiet almost eerily quiet as everyone walked onto the pier towards the boat, the only sound was their footsteps against the pavement, Boyd and Scott were hauling a large crate filled with various vials, weapons and tools. Peter was up front, occupying himself with a large book murmuring to himself about other possibilities of the mist and how he could get closer to it, while Lydia and Allison walked hand in hand right behind him.

 

Derek and Laura trailed behind them conversing with each other, making back up plans, while Stiles held Derek’s hand, keeping his gaze towards the water, a tiny sensation of fear growing inside him, he was extremely against this idea but Derek was right they had nothing to go on.

 

The boat sprung to life, pulling out of the pier easing itself into deeper waters, Stiles still felt uneasiness inside him.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally reaching the location where Stiles had last seen the mist, he could still smell it contaminating the waters, he noticed that the werewolves could also smell it.

 

Scott was practically gagging “It smells like rotten fish and death” Scott covered his nose trying to breathe through his mouth “God that’s so foul” Lydia was writing notes in her notebook, telling him to describe it better.

 

Peter smiled triumphantly “Ready Stiles?”

 

Stiles stood at the edge of the boat, peering into the water as he bit his nails nervously “Totally” He took a deep breath, diving head first into the water, feeling his skin stinging, the shorts he was wearing disintegrated in the water before he could even pull them off, feeling light shocks bouncing off his body, immediately bobbing out of the water “Stop!” Derek grabbed Peter by the arm pulling him back

 

“What?” Peter asked exasperated

 

Stiles rolled his eyes “Sorry for stopping you from burning alive” he raised his arms, his gold and red scales shrilled, his pale skin turning pink, his tail flicking in the water trying to cool down, letting his palms rest over the water, slowly commanding the water to change till it was freezing “Okay”

 

Peter quirked an eyebrow, raising his hand “Can I please get into the water now?”

 

“You don’t have to be an asshole about it but yes” Stiles sighed, letting his hands fall into the water

 

“Well that isn’t language fit for a prince” Peter smirked

 

“Peter” Derek’s voice was stern, hard around the edges, Laura came from behind him pushing Peter into the water, smiling innocently as she sat besides Lydia

 

Peter broke through the water, his eyes bleeding gold, teeth shattering “It’s freezing” trying to rub his arms to heat up

 

“Told you, give me your hand” he held onto Peter as he dunked them in the water.

 

* * *

 

Finally reaching deeper into the water, creating a tunnel of cold water, everything was boiling around them, bubbles of hot air and dead fish floating to the surface, everything was dying around them. “There it is” Stiles lifted his hand pointing to a mist eroding from under a coral, the natural vibrant colors were now gone, leaving something pale and barren.

 

“We need to get closer” Peter urged

 

“You’ve got the vial right?” Stiles swam them closer

 

Peter nodded as he reached out letting his hands pass through the mist but this time it left a residue over Peter’s hand traveling up his arm, his skin falling off in pieces, a growl leaving his mouth, almost reaching his shoulder. Stiles immediately pressed his hand over Peters skin before it could reach his throat, instantly the mist retreated back towards the coral.

 

“Interesting” Peter glanced toward his own arm, watching the skin slowly repair itself, slower than usual.

 

“Interesting!? You- god you infuriate me” Stiles snatched the vial from his hands, letting Peter float by himself for a second as he captured the mist.

 

“Lets go back” Stiles grabbed his hand again “We’ll take it slow so your head wont explode with the pressure”

 

* * *

 

 Stiles sat on the floor between Derek legs his face leaning against Derek’s thigh, feeling fingers playing with his hair “Your uncle is an idiot, I hate him”

 

Derek chuckled where he sat, Laura snorted as she rubbed ointment on Peter’s healing wound “It worked didn’t it?” Peter hissed as he felt a pressure in his bones.

 

They were heading back to the pier, Lydia was analyzing the vial with Allison, they still hadn’t taken it out of the container but the moment they reached the surface the mist solidified.  

 

“I can see bits of your bones” Stiles gave him a pointed look

 

“I still support my plan” Peter pulled his arm back, turning to look at the fully healed skin, not even scars was left “But it was strange, it was as if it was a sentient being, it knew that I was different and the moment Stiles blocked it, it retreated”

 

“What? Like it was avoiding Stiles?” Scott asked as he walked in, hauling two water bottles, throwing one at Peter and walking over to Stiles passing him the other one, earning a thank you in return

 

“Yes, as if it didn’t want to harm him” Peter answered, taking a gulp of water

 

“Well that isn’t creepy at all” Stiles answered, letting his eyes shut for a minute, letting the sound of the ocean lull him to sleep. The anxiousness and nervousness he has been feeling all day finally got the better of him, feeling exhaustion replace all his emotions.

 

* * *

 

They had returned home, telling everyone the experience and the findings, Peter earned a stern scolding from Talia and Stiles a kiss on the cheek from her in gratitude “ _for saving my idiot brother_ ” Alexander, James and Lydia had been hold up in Alexander’s office trying to experiment on whatever that thing was.

 

Erica and Isaac decided that no one was going to cook today so they had left to buy fast food while the rest of the pack was scattered in the home, taking a rather lazy day, either watching a movie or playing a board game.

 

Stiles sat on Derek’s lap, a hand resting on his hip, his head resting on Derek’s chest letting his fingers clutch Derek’s shirt “So what do you think? Honestly” Both of them were outside on the deck, looking at the sunset.

 

Derek hummed in thought “Something has been bothering me, why didn’t it attack you? Its been attacking other mermaids and now we know its capable of harming werewolves. If the theory Lydia and you have, that its manmade maybe they know you”

 

He closed his eyes pressing his face against Derek’s throat “I don’t like it, why would anyone think I would want this?” he murmured against Derek’s skin

 

“I don’t know” Derek ran his hand up and down Stiles back in a soothing manner “But we’ll figure it out, I promise” pressing a warm kiss against Stiles hair, relishing in Stiles scent.

 

“Yeah” Stiles nuzzled closer to him, letting Derek’s presence settle him, the nerves bleeding away from his body.

 

* * *

 

 “So still in solid form huh?” Stiles lowered himself down, squatting to meet eyelevel with the container of the solid black mass “Have you guys tried placing it in salt water

 

“Yes, every type of water even water with fishes in it and nothing” Lydia exasperated

 

“Please don’t harm fishes, I might be able to help you, Derek said something that made me think” He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, grabbing the large bowl they had filled with salt water, placing the black mass in the water, dipping his fingers as well, letting them slowly change, more prominent webbing appearing.

 

Lydia flushed pink “Sorry, Erica already returned them back to... their home” she hadn’t really thought about what the fishes would think honestly.

 

“Be careful” Derek said, moving a step closer to Stiles

 

The moment his fingers meet the water, it slowly melted, turning back to its original form, the mist traveling along his fingers, he felt no pain this time or burning sensation “Whoa”

 

Lydia’s mouth gaped open, which she will deny if anyone ever said she did “This can’t be good” she peered into the water

 

“No, we need to call my parents” Stiles voice wavered as he wiggled his fingers.

 

“I’ll get you your conch” Derek left the room, pushing the door open

 

“Could you describe it?” James asked

 

“It feels kind of oily, it has an almost static sensation to it, I could barely feel it but its there” he paused as he stilled his fingers, watching as it kept moving around his hand “it’s alive because I can feel it moving consciously, its like it has its own will power in a weird way”

 

Laura walked into the room, staring at everyone, instantly sticking her hand in the bowl, a loud roar trembled the room as Alexander yanked his daughters hand out “What are you thinking?!”

 

“I had a theory, it didn’t hurt” Laura reassured her father, moving her hand in his line of vision “Look not even a burn or anything”

 

“Never do that again, do you understand?” Alexander’s voice boomed through the room, inciting a whimper in his children, all though Stiles knew Alexander wasn’t an alpha, he still had the presence and the voice, he even felt the power in his voice.

 

Derek walked back into the room, his eyes flashing red as he sensed the mood in the room, his gaze only focused on Stiles “Here”

 

“Thank you” Stiles smiled up at him, resting the conch on his ear, letting his voice filter through as he waited he pulled out his hand from the water, wiping it on the towel on the desk. Derek grabbed his hand tugging him out of the office, which he thanks because it was getting a bit awkward.

 

Derek sat first on the couch, dragging Stiles down on his lap, placing his large hand on his lower back, lifting his shirt as he drew spirals on his bare skin

 

“You guys are getting way too comfortable with each other” Cora groaned as she ate her chips from across the room

 

“Jealousy is a nasty thing sis” Ellie yelled from the kitchen.

 

Stiles laughed at Derek’s frown, pecking his cheek in the process, hearing his mothers voice radiating from the conch “Hey mom”

 

“Hello sweetie, wonderful to finally hear from you” her voice was clipped as she spoke.

 

“Love you too mom” he sighed “But I’m calling about something important, its about the mist”

 

“What happened? Did something happen to your friends?” Her voice laced with concern

 

“It’s a long story, easier to tell Dad and you in person” Stiles answered,

 

“Honey we haven’t been on land in decades” She answered warmly

 

“I know mom but its important and big like really big, please” He raised his fingers to his mouth, biting his nails.

 

“Okay sweetie, is Talia there?” she asked

 

“Derek is, her son, he’s also an alpha, he’s really nice, you’ll like him” he bit his bottom lip _don’t start rambling_

 

Claudia hummed “I bet I will, pass me to him, I’ll give him all the detail about our arrival then”

 

He dropped the conch to his lap, turning to look at Derek “my mom wants to talk to you about her and my father coming here”

 

Derek’s face immediately morphed into a more professional setting, it was almost like a switch and it was quite impressive how fast he changed to alpha mode, grabbing the conch from Stiles and giving his mother a cordial hello.

 

Stiles decided to give them some privacy as he got up heading towards their bedroom and he wasn’t going to freak out about the fact that his parents were going to come over and meet everyone, meet Derek nope he definitely wasn’t going to freak out.

 

* * *

 

Laying on his side, his back against the wall, Stiles pondered on all the possibilities of his parents meeting Derek and how awful it could go, he was a masochist big surprise. He hadn’t actually thought his parents would ever meet Derek so soon, he thought he’d get some time to warm them up on the idea of him being with someone who wasn’t a mermaid, not that Derek and him has even talked about it, god they were pathetic or in denial. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes, pulling the blanket over his body “Everything sucks”

 

He heard the door unlock, seeing Derek dragging a hand down his face, tugging off his shoes laying besides Stiles “my mom can me a handful huh?” he smiled at him

 

Derek leaned forward, kissing Stiles forehead “No, she’s lovely but after she told me their schedule, my parents and Laura started having a rather loud discussion and somehow I ended up in the middle”

 

Stiles caressed his cheek, watching Derek lean towards the touch, his eyes fluttering close, they stayed quiet for a while, Stiles stroking Derek’s face “you’re purring”

 

“I don’t purr” Derek answered roughly; his whole body oozed a state of relaxation, feeling Stiles soft fingers against his skin.

 

“Are you nervous?” Stiles finally asked

 

“About meeting your parents? Of course I am. I want them to like me” Derek said, opening his eyes and giving Stiles a warm smile.

 

“Good answer” Stiles pecked the tip of Derek’s nose, pulling him closer, both of their bodies flushed together as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck “Good answer” he whispered, feelings puffs of hot air against his throat, tilting his head to the side, baring his throat to Derek, hearing the gasp leaving Derek’s mouth.

 

“You don’t-“ Derek said pulling back to look at Stiles, Derek’s fingers digging into his hip

 

“I want to” Stiles face soften “I don’t know if you know this but I like you a lot” he winked

 

Derek shook his head with a smile “You’re ridiculous”, leaning towards Stiles throat, seeing how his Adam apple would bob, made his mouth water. Pressing a kiss over Stiles throat, nibbling the skin between his teeth, hearing Stiles breath become needy as he lathered his skin with his tongue, his senses being clouded by Stiles sweet aroma. Dragging his blunt nails underneath Stiles shirt, feeling Stiles back arch, fingers being tangled in his hair

 

“Kiss me” Stiles panted out, tugging Derek up to face him, soft lips meeting his own, his mouth tingling, his mind was completely silent, the only thing that existed was Derek, feeling him so close, teeth lightly biting his bottom lip, everything felt fuzzy around the edge, a whimper leaving his lips as he felt Derek’s tongue in his own mouth, everything felt warm and hot, almost overwhelming.

 

Finally Derek pulled back resting their foreheads together, both of them panting, gazing into each other’s eyes, silence fell between them, a comfortable silence. Stiles felt so happy, he felt his heart bursting at the seams, cupping Derek’s face, grazing his thumb against Derek’s cheekbone “Yeah totally like you” Derek’s laughter was everything to him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: meeting the parents, scary i know.
> 
> Hoped you liked it!


	10. I'm glad i meet you

“So what’s the festival like?” He asked Derek, everyone had agreed to take this day off, to just enjoy the festivities and return back to business when Stiles parents arrived. They hadn’t made much advancement, they did have theories but nothing concrete yet, Stiles had even made a list of possible people he thought could benefit or thought he would benefit from everything that had happened.

 

“There’s music, lights, more ice cream, hamburgers, fireworks, rides, booths, a little bit of everything for everyone oh and a Ferris wheel” Derek answered, they both sat on a bench eating ice cream, the rest of the family was inside, still ordering. Derek knew it turned into a complete war zone quickly, urging himself to the front of the line while his sisters argued and ordering quickly for Stiles and himself.

 

“I like ice cream, what’s a Ferris wheel?” Stiles licked a line of ice cream dripping down his hand, completely oblivious to the reaction it caused in Derek, he really enjoyed the strawberry flavor but he really did want to try Derek’s ice cream again, chocolate flavored.

 

Derek cleared his throat as he drew his gaze away from Stiles “Ferris wheels are these big machines, basically a giant wheel that rotates slowly, they have cabins where people can sit and see everything around them, like the pier and the whole entire festival, it isn’t scary”

 

Stiles thought about it for a second, he briefly remembers seeing something about a Ferris wheel in a book he read but still new things, quite exciting “don’t worry, I trust you” he glanced over his shoulder “your family is really passionate about ice cream huh?” he could see Cora snarling at her younger sister while James pushed Laura out of the way as he tried to order, he could see Peter getting irritated by the second and the poor man working the counter looked like he wanted to flee the scene.

 

“They are a handful, it takes them almost 15 minutes to get all their orders ready. The thing is they each want to try something different and they don’t want to repeat toppings or flavors which is difficult considering how many we are” Derek remembers how it use to be when they were growing up, it seemed more worse back then compared to now, biting and hair pulling now at least they had to pretend that they’re adults.

 

“I think Cora is going to bite Ellie’s hand” Stiles mused, turning back to continue eating his already melting ice cream “Hey, can I try some of yours?”

 

“Sure” Derek nodded, moving his hand closer to him. He thought Stiles would grab the cone from his hand but no, he watched as Stiles leaned forward dragging his tongue along the ice cream, he felt his cheeks burn up, squirming a bit where he sat.

 

“Next time I need to get the chocolate one” Stiles leaned back, completely unaware “My hands are all sticky though” he grimaced as he started licking his fingers, while trying not to spill more ice cream.

 

“Stiles will be the death of you” Laura snickered from behind them, Erica came practically running, cackling as she saw and smelled her alpha “Stiles I love you” she grinned

 

“What?” he said around his finger, pulling it out and wiping his fingers on a napkin resting on his lap. Licking his lips one last time, finally looking at Derek who looked a bit flustered “What?”

 

“Oh like –“ Erica chimed in, batting her eyelashes as she leaned against the bench

 

“Erica” Derek voice was clipped, standing up and pulling Stiles with him. Both men could hear laughter behind them

 

* * *

 

“I think they’re adorable” Ellie smiled, the rest of the gang finally had all their orders after all that arguments and yelling. Finding a nice spot near the park where they could all sit comfortably, Talia had been very forgiving about Derek and Stiles bailing on them.

 

“I don’t get it, are they dating or what?” Jackson asked

 

“They basically are, I mean all the hugging, the mushiness, they’re dating” Ellie rolled her eyes

 

“Who would have thought” Noah mused from where he sat leaning against his mom

 

“Literally everyone who isn’t blind could tell they were going to get together” Cora scoffed

 

Laura nodded “Derek had heart eyes the first time he talked about Stiles”

 

“Is it going to be difficult?” Allison asked

 

Laura turned to look at her, tilting her head a bit “what do you mean?”

 

Allison took a sip of water, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand “Well Stiles is a prince and a mermaid, Derek is a werewolf and an alpha. They seem to run in different….circles? How would it work?”

 

“Like the little mermaid?” Ellie added, shrugging a bit

 

James shook his head “No, Stiles loves the ocean it’s in his DNA, he wouldn’t abandon that, he couldn’t actually. The whole prince thing depends on his parents if they give the throne to him or they wait a while.”

 

“Aw come on guys, it won’t be a stupid tragic love story right?” Erica said, the silence she received, made her a bit nervous, a tiny pit of despair in her stomach, Boyd squeezed her hand “it’ll be fine” he whispered.

 

* * *

 

“Whoa” Stiles felt his jaw practically hit the floor as he stared at the scene in front of him, a bunch of lights of different colors dangling across the pier, illuminating the sky. Bunch of stands on the edge filled with food that made his mouth water, children running around laughing as they ate cotton candy, balloons cluttering the air. What he originally imagined didn’t even cut it, everything seemed much more magical, everyone’s happiness made him feel so relax and almost like he was floating on a cloud. All the noise and the laughter made him feel fuzzy, it was a bit overwhelming to his senses. He grabbed Derek’s hand “Does it bother you? The noise and everything?”

 

Derek stood closer to him, pressing a kiss on Stiles temple “When I was a kid it would, I would have to wear earplugs, Laura would tease me that I had a permanent scowl on my face”

 

“Okay that’s really cute” Stiles smiled at him “Where’s your family snyway?”

 

“Ellie texted me saying they were heading over and to meet at the merry go round, its her favorite and she wants to go on it with you” Derek answered

 

“Cool, want to walk around before they get here?” Stiles asked him, already pulling him towards the public

 

Derek chuckled “Sure let’s walk to the end of the pier”

 

Stiles grinned, “Want to see dolphins??”

 

* * *

 

 Stiles laughed so much, his stomach hurt, trying to cover his mouth was useless and did nothing as he watched Derek fuss over his wet shirt “I think Lilly loved you a bit too much”

 

“Lilly?” Derek squeezed his shirt, water falling on to the wood, over the railing two dolphins were practically laughing at him, he never thought that would ever happen to him

 

“Yup the one of the left is Lilly, who I think has a crush on you and on the right is midge” Stiles grinned as he leaned over saying goodbye, turning back around to face Derek who was shaking himself like a dog “you-“

 

“Don’t say it” Derek gave him a mock glare

 

“aw come here big guy” Stiles opened his arms “don’t forget I like the water” he wiggled his fingers, clutching Derek’s back when the man got closer, placing his open hand over Derek’s shirt instantly making it dry “magic”

 

Derek buried his face in the crook of Stiles neck, pressing his body closer to Stiles, everything became background noise, nuzzling Stiles neck, the happiness that he radiated. Placing his hands underneath Stiles shirt, feeling the soft skin underneath his fingers.

 

Stiles carded his fingers through Derek’s hair, feeling Derek relax further against him, totally purring not matter how many times Derek tries to deny it.

 

“See I knew the lovebirds would be here” Erica grinned, cocking her hip to the side “Pretty predictable”

 

Derek groaned as he pulled back “Do you guys have to ruin everything”

 

“aww look at derbear acting like a teenager” Laura cooed, James chuckled behind her “She’s right you know”

 

“I hate all of you” Derek mumbled, grabbing Stiles hand, already moving towards the merry-go-round “Lets go Ellie”

 

Ellie bounced beside them “you’re going to have so much fun, its been my favorite since forever” grabbing Stiles hand as well

 

* * *

 

They waited in line as Ellie started telling Stiles all about her friends and her life back home, how annoying Cora is leaving everything thrown around the house and how absolutely messy she is and what he should do when he goes to Beacon Hills, it was sweet to think they were all so accepting of him. Having Derek hold his hand, helped almost like an anchor making him feel settled, almost content. As he listened to Ellie, he kept his gaze on the merry-go-round, lights flickering on and off, and laughter from everyone who was riding pink seahorses and blue dolphins that moved up and down also a static chair that looked like a boat.

 

Finally a loud buzz sounded, people starting pilling off the ride, children giggling and parents smiling. The man ushered everyone inside, his voice hollering telling everyone to enjoy their time, the man was large and had a warm smile as he talked excitedly to every child who came to ask him about the ‘magical seahorses’.

 

“Where do you want to sit?” Derek asked, as he pressed his large hand over Stiles lower back

 

“Definitely dolphin” Stiles grinned, it was a bit higher up, he tapped his chin thinking how to get up, when he felt two warm hands lift him in the air and basically plopping him down on the seat “that also works” he gave Derek a big smile, watching the man sit beside him “You look really _really_ adorable”

 

“Shut up” Derek chuckled

 

“I don’t know watching a grown man riding a very pink seahorses does something to me” Stiles winked at him, feigning obliviousness when Derek turned bright red and Ellie narrowed her eyes at them

 

“You guys are horrible” Ellie whispered yelled, Stiles cackled gripping the pole as the ride started, being mesmerized by all the lights and mirrors plus the artwork on the floor and on the ceiling. Turning to look at Derek who was waving at a little girl in front of him, like he said adorable.

 

Grabbing Derek’s hand, lacing their fingers together, going up and down, he leaned back looking at the ceiling a smile spreading across his face, life was good, amazing really and he wanted to remember this moment for ever.

 

* * *

 

Strolling along the beach, hand in hand with Derek, eating a caramel apple, feeling the cold water crash against his bare feet “I think I’ve eaten a lot of sweets today” which wasn’t going to stop him from stealing the cotton candy Derek was eating at the moment. They were giving themselves a break from all the noise and just having a bit of alone time for the both of them, he could tell Derek was getting a bit overwhelmed by just the amount of people.

 

“Did you have fun?” Derek asked

 

“Are you kidding? I had an amazing time, your brother is super competitive with every game even the one with the magnets and the fishes, your mom kept on giving me food which I am not complaining about and I even got a matching henna tattoo with Laura pretty cool day” Stiles waved his hands enthusiastically almost hitting Derek in the face in the process

 

“Don’t forget we still have to go on the Ferris wheel” Derek nudged his shoulder against Stiles

 

“Definitely wouldn’t forget about that” Stiles gave him a big smile, leaning forward and placing a quick peck on Derek’s cheek, feeling the warmth against his lips “Hey can I have some of your cotton candy?”

 

* * *

 

“Whoa! Everything looks- I mean its just – ok I can't even say the whole I’m speechless cliché – its so pretty, even saying its pretty I feel like I’m selling it short” Stiles leaned against the railing a bit, his eyes taking in the scene in front of him, the whole pier was illuminated by various colors, green, red, electric blue, small colorful patterned booths lining about against each other. People dancing, they seemed so tiny from where they sat on the top of the Ferris wheel. Derek and him were the only ones in the cabin, after being pushed in by Erica and Jackson. From the other side he could see the entire ocean and the beach and also some houses with people having bonfires.

 

Derek was watching Stiles with a softness to him, everything seemed so exciting to Stiles, so adventurous and wonderful, he knew the man wasn’t naïve he just had this positivity that bleed through to others. The way he smiled, how he acted with children making them seem if they were the only ones in the world. He noticed Stiles had this gift to connect so easily with others, to understand things that were so different to him, he never ran away, yes he was a bit stubborn but he always had other’s genuine interest at heart. He knew when to stop or when he was about to overstep a boundary, he could tell Stiles was constantly observing, constantly learning. He hadn’t noticed he had spaced out a bit till he felt Stiles flushed against him

 

“Hey Der, you okay?” Stiles poked his cheek

 

Derek felt happiness hearing the nickname “Yeah, the fireworks are going to start soon” Derek grabbed the wheel in the middle of the cabin, turning it in a circle so they were facing the ocean, a perfect view to see the fireworks

 

“You know what’s better than fireworks?” Stiles asked, lifting his hand and playing with a few strands of hair on the nape of Derek’s neck

 

“What?” Derek asked, instantly fireworks started exploding in the sky, lighting up Stiles profile, specks of light reflecting in his chocolate brown eyes

 

“You” Stiles gave him a big smile, gripping Derek’s neck, leaning forward till he was only short distance apart, both looking into each others eyes “I’m really glad I got to meet you Derek” reaching up and cupping Derek’s cheek

 

“Me too” Derek closed the distance between them, all though the booming in the sky was deafening, to them it was completely silent. All Derek could feel was Stiles soft lips against his, nothing else mattered in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i'm going to leave this part a bit short because i wanted to do the whole meeting the parents in another chapter, hope you don't mind.
> 
> I do want to say is that i'm doing like an exchange program for college and i'll be working + doing homework so i don't know how often i will be able to update this story but i will not abandon it, just give me some time to work out the logistics, hope you stick with me because i really like this story and where it's heading anyway enough rambling, i hoped you like this mini chapter.


End file.
